First Love
by RedRoses33
Summary: Amelia visite Londres pour la première fois avec son équipe de soccer! Jusque là, sa vie amoureuse ressemble plutôt à... rien! Elle ne s'attend alors pas du tout a tomber amoureuse loin de chez elle! Encore moins de l'un des cinq membres du fameux groupe One Direction... Est-ce que cette romance vas lui faire oublier ce qui l'attend chez elle, à New York?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Amelia - prologue

Amelia Pearson, c'est mon nom. J'ai dix-huit ans et je vis pour une seule chose: le soccer. C'est mon sport, ma passion. J'y suis vouée corps et âme. Je joue dans le 3a u-19 et j'adore mon équipe les Jaguars! Tout le monde s'entend bien! C'est comme si j'avais 18 soeurs! Mon équipe est comme ma famille. Littéralement.  
Je vis seule dans un appartement miteux avec un sale type que je pourrais appeler "papa" et c'est l'enfer. Ma mère nous a quittés quand j'avais quinze ans. Elle est partie parce que mon père ne lui a pas offert la vie qu'elle voulait. Elle m'envoie une assez grosse somme d'argent à chaque mois mais je lui en veut de ne pas m'avoir amené avec elle. Après son départ, mon père a sombré dans l'alcool et maintenant à l'occasion je me fais battre.  
Bref, c'est un côté sombre de ma vie que je cache à tout le monde - à tout le monde entier.

Côté amours, je pourrais dire que je n'ai jamais été chanceuse mais c'est faux. J'ai zéro vie amoureuse. À cause de ma personnalité réservé, les gens pensent que rien ne m'intéresse. Et puis, je fais moins confiance à la gente masculine depuis que je vis seule avec mon paternel.  
Résultat: je n'ai jamais eu de copain. À dix-huit ans. Juste ce fait me donne envie de me gifler moi-même!

Alors, voici ma vie.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous? Je vous met aussi le chapitre 1 :) Laissez des reviews!**

**xxoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 1**

— Votre nom s'il vous plait?  
— Euh... Amelia!  
— Vous venez...?  
— Euh... des États-Unis?  
Le douanier leva un sourcil vers moi et réprima un sourire. Il était sûrement en train de rire de moi mentalement. J'étais tellement nerveuse! C'était la première fois que je quittais mon New York chéri! Et la première fois aussi qu'un gars séduisant voulait me connaitre! Ça faisait partie de son travail, mais passons les détails!  
— Mademoiselle?  
— Hmm? Oh! Euh... 3 Mai 1994? Euh... mon signe astrologique c'est Taureau? Ça sonnait encore comme une question. Et cette fois, il n'essaya même pas de cacher son sourire.  
— La question c'était: quel est le but de votre voyage?  
J'avais envie de rentrer sous terre. Je sentais mon visage s'enflammer. Si ma peau avait été blanche, j'aurais certainement eu l'air d'une tomate qui rougit!  
— Oh! Euh... Je voyage avec mon équipe de soccer. Je fis un geste en direction des filles, qui observait la scène comme si elles regardaient un film. Ont à un match important prévu à Londres.  
Il hocha la tête. Et me rendit mon passeport.  
— Passez un bon voyage, Mademoiselle!

Je pris rapidement mes papiers tout en murmurant un vague merci.  
J'étais tellement pressée de quitter son comptoir que je trébuchai et fonça dans une dame.  
— Hé! On se calme! Dit-elle d'un ton irrité.  
Je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à notre groupe. Les filles étaient en train de s'amuser on dirait.  
Amanda et Clara riaient tellement qu'elles avaient les larmes aux yeux. Elisabeth était pliée en deux et Laurie se cachait derrière elle pour rire.  
— Allez-y, riez, dis-je tout en agitant mon livre sous leur nez, mais comptez sur moi pour faire la parfaite antisociale dans l'avion.  
Les filles détestaient quand je lisais. Elles disaient que quand je lisais, c'est comme si je me forcait pour ne pas avoir de vie.  
— Ohhh! Allez Lia! s'exclama Elisabeth. Tu aurais dû te voir avec le douanier! Digne d'une totale inexpérimentée!  
— Oh mon dieu! Je vais mourir! dit Laurie entre deux rires. C'était trop drôle!  
— Quand t'es rentré dans la vieille, c'était la cerise sur le gâteau! Ajouta Clara, toujours appuyée sur Amanda.

Amanda, Clara, Elisabeth et Laurie étaient mes meilleures amies. On nous appelait même parfois « les cinq ». Je les ai toutes rencontrées dans l'équipe. Amanda et Clara étaient inséparables, Laurie était le genre de filles qui peut parler à tout le monde et moi j'étais plus proche d'Elisabeth.  
Je les regardais rire de moi et essayais de trouver une façon de me venger quand mon regard se posa sur une horloge: 17h 54.  
Notre vol était a 18h.  
— LES FILLES! L'avion part dans moins de cinq minutes!  
Je pris mon sac de transport et partie en courant et en riant! Les filles avaient à peine pu prendre leur propre sac!  
On arriva enfin à notre porte d'embarcation et je vis la coach à côté d'une agente de bord en train de taper du pied sévèrement.  
— On est dans la merde entendis-je l'une des filles souffler derrière moi.  
Pour une fois elles avaient raison.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 2

— Je ne suis vraiment pas fière de vous les filles, commença la coach Parker. Je suis même déçue. Toutes les autres sont déjà dans l'avion. Elle soupira et nous regarda toutes une à une.  
Je détestais décevoir la coach. Elle était mon modèle. Quand je me suis inscrite dans l'équipe j'étais plus jeune d'un an de toutes les filles et aussi la moins bonne. Coach Parker, elle m'a aidée à me faire une place.

Elisabeth (qu'on appelait tous Lisa) prit la parole:  
— Coach, on est vraiment désolées Lia devait faire vérifier son passeport et nous ont l'as retardé c'est même elle qui nous a rappelé l'heure et elle ne devrait pas être...  
— Elisabeth! Coupa la coach, respire! Je ne vais pas vous punir pour ce retard parce que c'est comme une vacance ce voyage. Oui on a un match, mais... six semaines à Londres ce n'est pas rien! Allez mes crottes! Embarquez!

Et quelques minutes plus tard, on était dans l'avion. J'étais assise à côté de Lisa et de Lara (Clara) et Manda et Lau étaient assises en avant de nous.  
L'avion était déjà parti depuis une bonne demi-heure et un truc me dérangeait vraiment. Depuis que nous sommes amies, les filles n'arrêtent pas de me protéger ou de me couvrir quand ont fait de mauvais coups. Toujours des : « Ce n'est pas la faute à lia » et des « C'est nous qui l'avons embarqué ». Quand la coach nous a fait la morale tout à l'heure, Elisabeth a pris le blâme avec les filles, mais moi dans tout ça? J'étais un peu responsable non?

— Responsable de quoi?  
Je me retournai vers Lisa qui me regardait avec curiosité.  
— Hmm? Quoi? J'ai dit ça à voix haute?  
— Ouais! S'esclaffa Lara. Mais de quoi te crois-tu responsable comme ça?  
— Oh! Euh... Non rien...  
Je savais que si je lui disais, elle me ressortirait — comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs — qu'elle et les filles me voyait comme leur bébé sœur (de un an! Pff!) Et que c'était leur devoir de me protéger.  
— Écoute, commença Lisa si c'est pour tout à l'heure avec la coach, c'est vraiment parce qu'on t'aime et que... et bien... Moi, Clara, Laurie et Amanda on a fait le pacte de faire en sorte que personne ne te fasse du mal et de te protéger.  
— C'est pour ça que tu n'es jamais dans le pétrin ma grande, dit Lau.  
Je ris et les regarda à tour de rôle.  
— Merci les filles! Moi aussi je vous aime vraiment! Mais... je leur lançai mon meilleur regard de détective, si je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de mec... C'est à cause de vous!  
— Oh non chérie s'exclama Manda! Ça, c'est entièrement ton œuvre!  
— Oh ont allait oublier gloussa Elisabeth...  
— Le jour où un gars te brisera le cœur ajouta Clara...  
— Il recevra, un bon coup de chaise au visage termina, Laurie!  
Nous partîmes a rire puis on discuta encore pendant 2 bonnes heures. Ensuite, je m'endormie avec comme dernière pensée à quel point j'avais des amies géniales.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

— ON EST ARRIVÉES!  
Je me réveillai en sursaut et vis quatre visages familiers penchés au-dessus de moi.  
— Hmmff... Je refermai mes yeux et ignora leurs autres tentatives.  
Soudain, je sentis un liquide extrêmement froid couler dans mon dos.  
— Oh mon dieu! Je me levai d'un bond et vit Clara qui tenait fièrement un verre d'eau froide. Quelles amies horribles vous êtes!  
— Oui nous aussi on t'aime Lia, mais là, secoue-toi un peu parce que... ONT EST A LONDRES!


	4. Chapter 4

**J'ai mis trois chapitres aujourd'hui! Pour faire plaisir! xx**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 3

Je regardais les valises passer devant moi une à une et je sentais la panique monter en moi. La mienne n'arrivait pas.  
L'avion s'est déposé aux alentours de... euh... Minuit, je crois! On a suivi les habituelles démarches et ensuite on est allées chercher nos valises en quelques minutes, toute l'équipe avait récupéré ses valises sauf moi.  
Manda, qui avait amené trois valises et qui serait à l'hôpital à l'heure même si elle avait perdu ses bagages, s'approcha de moi et me regarda avec un air compatissant.  
— Ne t'en fait pas Lia, je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt arriver.  
Je hochai la tête et me détourna d'elle. Les larmes venaient, je le sentais. J'étais le genre de fille qui pleurait pour de petites choses insignifiantes. Quand un professeur me parle un peu sévèrement ou me fait une critique constructive, je dois toujours refouler des larmes.

Soudain, un mouvement brusque attira mon attention. C'était Laurie. Elle avait plongé sur le tapis pour prendre ma valise qui passait devant elle.  
— JE L'AI TROUVÉE! AMELIA! JE L'AI!  
Je regardai Manda et vis le reflet de l'expression qui était sur mon visage. Amanda et moi étions en train de débattre mentalement si nous devions aller la rejoindre ou prétendre qu'on ne la connaissait pas.  
— AMELIA J'AI TA VALISE!  
Manda se retourna et partis vers les autres. Visiblement elle avait fait un choix.  
Je baissai la tête et alla rapidement la rejoindre. Après tout c'était ma valise.  
— Merci Lau, mais je pense que le plongeon n'était pas nécessaire...  
— Ouais, mais il faut bien que je me pratique en tant que gardienne de l'équipe!  
Laurie était la gardienne de but de notre équipe. Elle avait une petite taille, mais elle était incroyablement bonne. Quand elle laissait passer un but, c'était soit parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, soit parce qu'elle « trouvait que l'autre équipe faisait trop pitié » comme elle le dit!  
— Ouais! Allez on s'en va! Je veux dormir!

Quelques minutes plus tard, on était dans des taxis en route vers la maison de la grand-mère d'Elisabeth. Elle vivait seule et avait proposé d'héberger toute l'équipe.  
En tout cas, j'avais hâte de voir cette maison parce que (...) filles entassées dans une maison avec une grand-mère ça devait être une très grande maison.  
— Ok les filles, annonça Lisa, on est arrivé!  
Je sortis de la voiture et vis la maison.  
— Oh mon Dieu! S'exclama Clara.  
— La maison de ta grand-mère, dit Manda est vraiment... Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et continua d'observer la maison.  
— Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi... Murmura Laurie  
— Petite. Terminai-je à sa place. Elle est vraiment trop petite. Il faudra qu'on s'entasse sur le plancher du salon.  
— Oui je sais, dit Elisabeth, mais c'est très accueillant!

On entra dans la maison et je vis déjà plusieurs matelas, oreillers, couvertures et coussins sur les planchers. Même dans les couloirs! Au moins nous avions le droit de dormir en groupe d'amies.  
Quand je vis l'une des installations de dodo dans un coin du salon, j'abandonnai ma valise dans l'entrée et fonça dessus.  
Je devais dormir. Je saluerai la grand-mère de Lisa demain.  
Mais pour l'instant, je ne pensais qu'à dormir.

* * *

**Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 4

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le visage de Clara était à moins de dix centimètres du mien. J'eus tellement peur que je reculai et cogna ma tête contre un mur derrière moi.  
— Ouch... Lâchai-je.  
Je m'assis et regarda autour de moi. C'était un vrai chaos. La moitié de l'équipe était entassée dans le salon. Plus près de moi, je vis Amanda, Elisabeth, Laurie et Clara qui dormaient encore.

C'était bizarre d'être debout la première. Je cherchai une horloge dans la pièce et en vis une au-dessus de l'entrée du salon: 11h 23.  
Je pris mon téléphone dans mon sac et me connecta au réseau Wi-Fi de la maison. Après quelques minutes d'internet, j'entendis mon ventre gargouiller.  
C'est le signal pensai-je! Je me levai et réussit à sortir du salon sans réveiller personne. Quand j'arrivai dans le couloir, j'enjambai d'autres filles encore et arriva enfin à la cuisine.

La grand-mère d'Elisabeth était en train de faire des œufs et elle avait une grosse pile d'assiettes à côté d'elle.  
— Et bien, dit-elle, une première de réveillée! Tu veux des œufs ma chère?  
— Oui s'il vous plaît!  
Je m'assis à la table et ce fut silencieux pendant encore quelques minutes. J'attendais qu'elle parle parce que moi je détestais commencer les conversations.  
— Donc si je me fie à la description de ma petite Elisabeth, tu dois être Amelia?  
— Oui c'est moi répondit-je ploiement.  
Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même et ria doucement.  
— Tu es exactement comme Elisabeth t'a décrite; calme, silencieuse, polie et très jolie!  
— Merci.  
Un autre silence s'en suivit, mais cette fois-ci, j'essayai d'alimenter la conversation.  
— Elisabeth m'a dit que je pouvais vous appeler Mamie Anna?  
— Oui c'est bien ça! Je serai la Mamie de tout le monde pour les six prochaines semaines! Voilà tes œufs mon ange.  
Elle déposa devant moi une belle assiette d'œuf avec des fruits frais autour. Ce doit faire au moins six ans que je n'ai pas déjeuné aussi bien. Chez moi, il n'y a pratiquement jamais rien dans le frigo. Je finissais toujours par acheter un petit repas dans un dépanneur ou demander aux filles si elles pouvaient partager les leurs. Quand je faisais ça, elles me regardaient avec inquiétude, mais ne disaient jamais rien.  
Je terminai la nourriture en quelques minutes et remercia Mamie Anna.  
— Merci beaucoup pour les œufs, et je suis heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance!  
— Mais le plaisir est pour moi mon Ange!  
Je sortis de la cuisine et passa devant un miroir accroché à un mur. Je portais les mêmes pantalons de jogging et le même chandail de laine à manches longues que j'avais dans l'avion.

Je devrais me changer pensai-je. Je pris ma valise et traversa encore le couloir bondé et arriva à destination: La salle de bain!  
Je fermai la porte, déposa ma valise sur le sol puis je l'ouvris.  
Je vis son contenu et la confusion s'empara de moi. J'examinai la valise encore un peu et finalement l'horreur me frappa. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas crier au meurtre! Ce n'était pas ma valise!


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 5

J'étais à présent roulée en boule dans la salle de bain en train de pleurer, de paniquer, de gémir et de me lamenter.  
Dans la valise, il n'y avait que des vêtements de garçon! Des pantalons de garçons, des souliers de garçons, des t-shirts de garçons et même des chaussettes de garçons!  
Ceci était la valise d'un garçon! Et ma valise à moi était perdue quelque part dans le monde avec mes souliers de soccer, mes vêtements, mes sous-vêtements et bien sûr mes livres préférés!  
— Noooooonnnn!  
Je restai encore quelques minutes à m'apitoyer sur mon sort dans la salle de bain puis, la colère pris le dessus et je décidai finalement de faire quelque chose.  
J'allais réveiller les filles et leur expliquer la situation! En commençant par celle qui est la cause cette catastrophe!

Je retournai dans le salon à la vitesse de l'éclair et réveilla Laurie en lui secouant violemment l'épaule.  
— Hmm... Quoi?  
Je pris son bras et la mis sur ses pieds.  
— Toi, tu viens avec moi.  
Je la trainai jusque dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte, puis pointa la valise du doigt.  
— Ça, ce n'est pas ma valise déclarai-je d'un ton ferme.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, pourquoi tu m'as réveillée? dit-elle d'une voix irritée, bien sûr que c'est ta valise! C'est moi qui l'ai ramassée sur le tapis!  
Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la chose et regarda à l'intérieur.  
— Oh! Mais..? Amelia! Tu as la valise d'un gars!  
— Oui je pense que je l'avais remarqué!  
Je sortis de la pièce, de plus en plus agacée et alla rapidement réveiller les autres.  
— Les filles, réunion code rouge dans la salle de bain!  
Quand je retournai dans la salle de bain, Laurie était en train de vider l'abomination!  
— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Laurie?  
— J'étais un peu curieuse c'est tout! Et puis, on trouvera certainement des trucs intéressants! Ton mec porte des vêtements hyper chers, de marque!  
— Amelia a un mec!? S'exclama Clara, en entrant.  
Elisabeth, suivie d'Amanda, entra aussi et me lança un regard blessé.  
— Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit?  
— Non! Dis-je! Si j'avais vraiment un copain, je serais venue vous voir en premier! Vous avez de l'expérience et deux d'entre vous sont en couple!  
— Alors pourquoi tu nous donné le code rouge? Dit Amanda. Les codes rouges sont rares!  
Dans notre groupe, on avait des codes. Les codes rouges c'étaient pour les cas urgents, fous et catastrophiques! Les codes bleus, c'était pour les larmes, les codes roses c'était pour les urgences féminines et les codes mauves c'était pour les trucs d'amour. Mais ces codes étaient basiques. On en avait plusieurs autres.  
— Ok alors voilà l'histoire...  
Je leur racontai tout ce qui s'était passé sans oublier un détail.  
— Maintenant, terminai-je, j'ai des sous-vêtements pour quelques jours dans mon sac et les vêtements laids que j'ai sur le dos.  
Elles devaient me prêter des vêtements! Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me promener en ville avec ce que je portais pendant un nombre inconnu de jours!  
Laurie (qui fouillait toujours dans la valise) et Elisabeth étaient plus petites que moi. Leurs vêtements ne me feraient jamais. Clara, elle, était plus grande que moi.  
Les filles étaient probablement en train d'avoir les mêmes pensées que moi, parce que quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers Amanda, celle-ci explosa.  
— Non! Il n'en est absolument pas question! Vous avez vu ce que je porte? Le pyjama que j'ai sur le dos doit probablement coûter plus cher que tout ce qu'elle a amené dans sa valise! Je refuse de prêter mes vêtements à Miss Aventure! Vous vous rappelez la dernière fois que je lui en ai prêté?  
La dernière fois, elle m'avait prêté de magnifiques jeans blancs et un beau top vert sans manches. Cette journée-là, j'avais décidé d'aller faire du bénévolat à l'animalerie. Ça vous donne une idée de comment ça s'est terminé...  
Soudain, Laurie se leva et nous regarda avec un sourire espiègle. Elle attendit d'avoir toute notre attention, puis elle prit la parole:  
— Pour les vêtements, aucun problème! Tu n'auras qu'à porter ceux ici présents...  
— QUOI? JE NE PORT-  
— Silence! Elle agita sa main devant moi. Je peux peut-être trouver à qui appartient cette valise. Si tu es chanceuse, il possède ta valise.  
— Comment tu le contacterais, questionna Elisabeth?  
Laurie nous montra un BlackBerry flambant neuf.  
— Avec ça!


	7. Chapter 7

**Voici un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!**

***J'ai oublié d'écrire ceci dans mes autres chapitres: One Direction ne m'appartient pas ni les membres du band. Seulement mes personnages sont à moi!**

* * *

Harry et Louis jouaient a COD, Niall les regardaient en même temps d'être sur son BlackBerry et Liam parlait au téléphone — sûrement avec Danielle à voir son expression.  
— Bon dis-je, moi j'vais me changer!  
Niall me regarda et hocha la tête, mais ce fut tout ce que j'eu comme réaction!  
Tandis que je retournais vers ma chambre, je repensais à hier quand on est arrivés. Il n'y avait aucun paparazzi et trois ou quatre fans nous ont arrêtés pour des photos. En plus, j'ai trouvé ma valise super rapidement!  
J'entrai dans ma chambre et ouvrit ma valise.  
— C'EST PAS VRAI!  
Je retourna immédiatement dans le salon et me dirigea vers Louis.  
— Ok, très drôle les vêtements d'Eleanore dans ma valise, mais je veux mes affaires.  
— Quoi? Il mit le jeu sur pause et me regarda. Mais de quoi tu parles?  
J'allai chercher ma valise et la laissa tomber au milieu de la pièce. Quelques vêtements tombèrent à côté.  
— Zayn, dit Harry, il y a des brassières dans ta valise!  
— Ouais je sais! Ce n'est pas à moi!  
Liam qui avait raccroché s'approcha et il s'accroupit près de la valise.  
— Ouais dit-il en me regardant! C'est la valise d'une fille que tu as là.  
— Et elle joue au soccer Zayn! Dit Niall qui était en train de vider la valise.  
— Zayn, reprit Liam, avait tu quelque chose d'important ou de précieux dans ta valise?  
Je n'eus même pas besoin de penser.  
— Mon BlackBerry était dans la valise...  
— Eww, dit Louis qui s'était joint à Niall, des tampons!  
Je m'assis sur le divan et posa ma tête entre mes mains. Ma valise était perdue quelque part à Londres... Quelque part dans le monde!  
— Les gars, je ne crois pas que vous... Je fus interrompu par la sonnerie du cellulaire d'Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'afficheur.  
— Hey Zayn! C'est ton BlackBerry! Allô?  
Je me relevai avec espoir et lui fit signe de mettre le téléphone en main-libre.  
— Oui euh... Dit une voix féminine, euh... Harry?  
Ce n'était visiblement pas une fan hystérique. Elle aurait reconnu les gars dans mes contacts.  
— Ouais dit Harry, c'est bien moi!  
— Euh... Ouais... Et bien...  
La fille était visiblement mal à l'aise face à l'air décontracté de Harry.  
— Oui...? L'encouragea Harry.  
— Humm... Je m'appelle Amelia et... Euh... LA FERME LES FILLES!  
On entendit alors des voix puis une autre voix féminine prit possession de l'appareil.  
— Harry? Salut j'm'appelle Clara! Je suis vraiment...  
On entendit encore des voix se disputant puis une autre voix encore envahit le cellulaire.  
— Je te vois Harry, je...  
— LAURIE!  
Finalement, une autre fille parla.  
— Oui, donc désolé pour ce petit mal entendu... Je crois qu'on a la valise de l'un de tes amis...

* * *

**Laissez des reviews s'il vous-plaît! xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour! Aujourd'hui je vous met deux nouveaux chapitres! **

**Elisabeth: Merci pour le review asile! XD**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 7

*POV Amelia*

C'était désastreux! On avait prévu de simplement appeler un contact du BlackBerry!  
Quand j'ai commencé à parler, le gars au bout du fil avait une voix tellement séduisante et assurée! Ça m'a déstabilisée! Ensuite les filles ont commencé à me dire quoi faire puis on s'est disputés et Clara s'est retrouvée avec le téléphone dans les mains.  
(Apparemment, 4 des contacts du cellulaire faisaient partie du groupe... Euh... One-Way? Bref... Elle et Amanda connaissent et adorent ce groupe. Qui est censé être très populaire.)

Clara a donc sauté sur l'occasion et à commencer à parler avec le prénommé Harry.  
Naturellement, on a toutes essayé de lui arracher l'appareil des mains, mais Laurie a été la plus rapide.  
Avec sa personnalité extravagante, elle a commencé à... comment dire? NIASER le prénommé Harry. Scandalisé, je lui ai enlevé le BlackBerry et l'ai passé à Elisabeth,(la plus mature et responsable d'entre nous) qui est présentement en train de lui parler.  
On était toutes en train de la regarder et de tendre l'oreille.

— Oui, il y avait ce BlackBerry, des vêtements, elle jeta un coup d'œil au bordel sur le sol, ouais il y a bien une casquette noire...  
Meah? Elle avait complètement oublié MA valise!  
— Elisabeth! Ma valise!  
Elle me fit un pouce en l'air.  
— Très bien... Et humm... Est- ce que vous auriez par hasard une valise avec des vêtements de fille?  
— Oui?!  
Le soulagement m'envahit. Ma valise n'était pas dans un aéroport en Afrique!  
— Demande-lui s'il y a des trucs de soccer dedans la pressai-je.  
Lisa hocha la tête et lui posa la question.  
— Quoi? Dit-elle soudain? Ce bordel? Vous avez osés fouiller dans la valise!? D'une fille en plus?!  
Une boule se forma dans mon ventre. Ils avaient fouillé dans ma valise? Je lançai un regard vers Laurie, Clara et Amanda qui s'amusaient à essayer les vêtements dans la valise...  
Ok pensai-je... On n'est pas mieux...!

Elisabeth dut penser la même chose, parce qu'elle fixa le chaos sur le sol et rougit.  
— Bon... Ce n'est pas trop grave... Alors? Ces trucs de soccer? Oui? Parfait! Alors je pense que Amelia voudra avoir ses choses le plus tôt possible donc, êtes-vous libres? Là, tout de suite?

— Non... D'accord... Et bien aujourd'hui?

— Excellent! Donc on se retrouve dans le parc Kingsley vers 17h? Ok parfait!  
— Noooooonnnn! Criai-je!  
Elisabeth me regarda avec un froncement de sourcils. Je lui montrai d'un geste dégouté mes vêtements et elle comprit.  
— Humm, est-ce que ça serait bon si on se rencontrait au parc, puis qu'on vienne chez moi? Amelia n'a pas vraiment grand-chose à se mettre...

— Ok donc on se voit ce soir, j'imagine?

-Ok! Bye!  
Puis elle raccrocha.

— Voilà dit-elle en me regardant, tu auras ta valise à 17h!  
— Bonn dit Amanda! Maintenant, allons visiter Londres!  
— Les filles! Je vais vraiment devoir porter les vêtements de garçon?  
— J'ai bien peur que oui dit Clara.  
— Allez! dit Laurie, un peu d'énergie positive! Dis-toi que ce sera une nouvelle expérience!  
— Mouais... Ok...  
Les filles m'aidèrent à choisir des vêtements et à leur donner une touche féminine, puis on était parties.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aujourd'hui je vous met chapitre 8 et 9! Bonne lecture tout le monde! Et laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît, ça m'encouragerait vraiment de savoir que certaines personnes aiment ma fic.**

**xxox**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 8

— Alors Lia, ces vêtements de mec? On dirait que ça n'est pas si pire en fin de compte!  
Je regardai Laurie et lui tira la langue. C'était vrai que je me plaisais dans ces vêtements! Ils étaient confortables! Mais je n'aimais pas trop le fait qu'ils appartenaient à un autre gars — un inconnu.  
Après être sorties de la maison, nous nous étions éclipsées dans cette fabuleuse ville. Elisabeth qui venait ici à chaque deux ans connaissait les meilleurs endroits comme le fond de sa poche. Elle faisait un excellent guide!  
Nous étions présentement dans un Starbucks et le rendez-vous avec les garçons était prévu dans deux heures.  
Je terminai mon chocolat chaud (je détestais le goût du café) quand le BlackBerry sonna.  
Il était présentement sur le milieu de la table et nous étions toutes en train de le regarder sonner.  
— Qui va répondre demanda Laurie.  
— Toi.  
— Non! Pourquoi moi?  
— Parce que c'est toi qui a voulu l'amener termina Elisabeth à ma place.  
— Très bien... Allô?

— Non c'est Laurie!

— Elisabeth? Laurie agita ses sourcils de haut en bas tout en prononçant son nom.

— Oui mon cher Harry! Je te passe le téléphone à la très chère Elisabeth!  
Cette dernière rougit, prit le téléphone et s'éloigna.  
Dès qu'elle fut hors de portée de voix, Amanda sauta sur l'occasion.  
— OH MON DIEU! Il y a quelque chose entre Elisabeth et HARRY STYLES!  
— Chuut! Quelques têtes se retournèrent vers notre table. Baisse le ton veut-tu?  
— Amelia! Continua Clara! J'ai essayé de me retenir devant Elisabeth pour ne pas qu'elle me ramène a l'ordre, mais j'en peux plus!  
— Clara et moi, dit Amanda avons fouillé les contacts du BlackBerry et sans aucun doute...  
— ... C'est celui d'un des gars de One Direction!  
Elles étaient tellement excitées qu'elles complétaient les phrases de l'autre. Laurie et moi nous nous regardâmes avec une aire de dire : « On est en présence de deux Maniaques»!  
— Dans les contacts, ajouta Amanda, il ne manquait qu'un seul gars à l'appel, ce qui veut dire...  
— ... Que tu portes les vêtements de ZAYN MALIK! Cria Clara.  
Ensuite, Amanda et Clara sautèrent sur leurs chaises en riant et en criant comme deux petites filles hystériques.  
Je me retournai vers Laurie. Elle avait la même expression que lorsqu'on l'obligeait à regarder un film d'horreur!  
Quand Elisabeth revint, les filles se turent.  
— Merci, chuchota Laurie, merci!  
Je ris et regarda Elisabeth pour avoir la conclusion de sa conversation.  
— Alors?  
— Ils reportent l'heure du rendez-vous. Et ils ne peuvent pas sortir de leur studio d'enregistrement et préfèrent que nous ont viennent.  
— À quand ont-ils reporté le rendez-vous lui demandais-je?  
— À dans 20 minutes.  
— Quoi? Mais où est situé leur studio?  
— À 20 minutes d'ici...  
— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire demanda Clara? Il faut aussi qu'on aille chercher la valise chez ta grand-mère!  
— Oui dit Elisabeth, je sais tout ça et j'ai tout déjà planifié avec Harry. Voici le plan: on part chercher la valise, et après, puisqu'on arriverait après qu'ils soient partis, on va aller les rejoindre dans leur studio pendant qu'ils font leurs enregistrements.  
— Super comme plan! s'écrièrent les filles.  
Toutes les quatre se retournèrent vers moi en attente de ma réponse.  
Je souris faiblement et hocha la tête pour montrer mon accord.  
Ce sera probablement le pire moment de ma vie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Comme promis le chapitre 9! Bonne lecture! xxox 3**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 9

On était maintenant dans l'auto en route vers le studio des garçons. Nous avions déjà pris la valise, et j'étais sur le point de craquer.  
Je n'avais pas dit un mot depuis qu'on était sorties du café et j'étais sur le bord de la crise de panique. Je pense que les filles l'ont remarqué parce qu'elles ont arrêté de parler.  
— Heum... Lia? Dis Elisabeth, est-ce que ça va?  
— OH MON DIEU! Non ça ne va pas! Je panique! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?! On va voir des mecs que je ne connais pas, ils sont un groupe de musique populaire et je porte les vêtements de l'un d'eux! Et en plus, on ne les connait...  
— AMELIA! S'écrièrent les filles!  
— Q-Quoi?  
Amanda répondit:  
— Mais relaxe!  
— Dis-toi que tu ne les reverras plus jamais de ta vie dit Elisabeth.  
— Ok... Ouais! C'est bon ça dit-je toujours aussi stressée. Je ne les reverrais plus jamais!  
Puis je terminai ma déclaration avec un rire hystérique qui montrait à tous que je n'étais pas du tout rassuré.  
Soudain, contre toute attente, Clara se fâcha.  
— Non, mais tu vas arrêter oui? Les gars ce sont des gars! Ils ne vont pas te manger ou te sauter dessus dès qu'ils te verront! La plupart d'entre eux sont très gentils, tu sais! Comme des amis! Je sors avec William depuis 3 ans et on ne l'as jamais fait parce que je ne suis pas prête, pourtant, il est toujours là!  
— Moi je sors avec Michael depuis 6 ans tu sais, Lia dit Amanda.  
Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds. J'avais rencontré Michael quelques fois, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que leur amour durait depuis si longtemps.  
— Six ans?  
— Ouais... Elle sourit rêveusement. Ça fait six belles années.  
— Tu veux un truc avec les mecs? Me demanda Laurie. Au début d'une relation, imagine-les comme des frères. Ou un père tient! Tu n'as pas de frère, mais tu vis avec ton père! Il faut que tu aies un peu ce genre de relation avec eux, comme des amis!  
Si seulement elle savait qu'elles étaient mes vraies relations avec Thomas. Si j'imaginais des relations comme avec lui, je finirais seule jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
Comme à chaque fois que je pensais à mon père, je touchai ma cicatrice près de ma hanche droite. Dernièrement, i peine deux mois, pendant une dispute, il m'a frappé avec une bouteille de bière cassée. Elle m'a profondément entaillé. Je suis sortie de la maison en courant et me suis dirigée chez la coach à pied. J'ai plus précisément sonné chez elle à 23 h en pleurs avec une profonde blessure.  
Elle m'a fait entrer et son conjoint qui était médecin m'a fait 19 points de suture. Quand elle m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé, je lui ai répondu que je ne pouvais pas le lui dire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle désapprouvait grandement ma décision, mais qu'elle ne me forcerait pas non plus à lui raconter mon histoire. Elle m'a laissé dormir chez elle cette nuit-là.  
La voix d'Elisabeth me sortit alors de me mes pensées.  
— Donc quand on va arriver là-bas, tu leur diras bonjour et tu lui donneras sa valise. Il te donnera la tienne, tu iras rapidement te changer et si ça en vaut la peine, on va rester un peu!  
— D'accord, merci les filles vous êtes super!  
— ONT EST ARRIVÉES s'écria alors Clara avec le GPS entre les mains.  
Elisabeth se stationna puis on sortit de la voiture empruntée à Mamie Anna. Je pris la valise — qui était en passant extra méga super lourde — et quand je fermai le coffre de l'auto pour rejoindre les filles, elles n'étaient plus là!  
Je courus vers l'entrée et vis un bureau de secrétaire vide.  
Utile. Pensai-je.  
Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la droite et eu à peine le temps de voir la chevelure brune d'Elisabeth disparaître dans un couloir.  
Je courus jusqu'à celui-ci. Vide.  
— Génial marmonnai-je.  
J'avançai de quelques pas et vis un autre couloir à gauche.  
Bon. Maintenant je devais choisir: continuer ou tourner à gauche?  
J'observai le couloir de gauche.  
— Bon, je n'ai rien à perdre. Gauche, le côté du cœur.  
Et je me lançai dans le deuxième couloir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Désolé les amis si je n'ai pas publié un nouveau chapitre plus tôt c'est que comme les directioners qui lisent ma fiction devrait le savoir, le nouveau single des gars est sorti! J'était vraiment excitée et tout m'est sorti de la tête! Mais maintenant je suis là alors voici un nouveau chapitre! xxox**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 10

J'étais perdue! Oh mon Dieu! Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues et tenta inutilement d'arrêter de les faire couler. Ce studio avait vraiment l'air plus petit vu de l'extérieur.  
Après avoir tourné à gauche dans le deuxième couloir, j'ai continué jusqu'au bout, prit un autre couloir à droite puis j'ai pris un ascenseur jusqu'au 3e étage. Ensuite, je... J'ai... Je ne m'en souviens même plus! Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'en ce moment j'avais le choix entre tourner à gauche, à droite ou prendre l'ascenseur.  
Je respirai un bon coup et tenta d'arrêter mes tremblements ainsi que les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je n'étais pas une gamine. J'étais juste perdue dans un bâtiment immense!  
Je déposai la valise sur le sol et m'asseyais dessus. Je n'avais même pas croisé une seule personne et ça faisait, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre, 36 minutes que je m'étais engouffrée dans ce labyrinthe.  
Les larmes redoublèrent et je restai assise sur la valise à pleurer comme un bébé pendant au moins un bon dix minutes.  
— Hé! Ça va?  
Je levai la tête et vit deux beaux yeux verts me regarder avec inquiétude.  
— Tu pleures?  
Le garçon s'accroupit devant moi et sortit un petit paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche qu'il me tendit. Ensuite, il me frotta le dos en attendant que je me calme.  
Je pris donc l'occasion pour l'observer discrètement. Il avait des cheveux bruns avec de longues boucles. J'estimais qu'il était plutôt grand et qu'il était un peu plus vieux que moi. Quand je regardai son visage une seconde fois, j'eus un hoquet de surprise. Il était plutôt beau. Plutôt vraiment beau!  
Quand je fus finalement assez calmée pour pouvoir respirer normalement, il prit la parole.  
— Tu dois être Amelia?  
Je hochai la tête et il sourit.  
— Moi c'est Harry. J'ai rencontré tes copines tout à l'heure et comme tu n'arrivais pas avec la valise de Zayn, on s'est tous mis à ta recherche.  
— T- T'as rencontré les f-filles?  
Parfait. Ma voix tremblait. Super.  
— Ouais! Elisabeth, Laurie, Clara et Amanda.  
Je hochai encore une fois de la tête et ce fut silencieux pendant encore quelques minutes.  
— Tu sais, me dit Harry, ton amie Laurie n'avait pas l'aire surprise que tu te sois perdue! Elle a dit "Je le savais! Cet enfant est un phénomène!"  
Je ris et il prit de nouveau la parole:  
— Bon, je vais appeler les autres pour leur dire que je t'ai trouvé et après on y va ok?  
— D'accord.  
Il fit ses quelques appels, ramassa la valise et on prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au ré de chaussée. On passa par d'autres chemins encore et quand on arriva dans l'entrée et qu'il prit la gauche, je me sentis rougir.  
— Amelia? Dit alors Harry.  
— Oui?  
— Je me demandais... Euh... Pourquoi tu portes les vêtements de Zayn?  
Je m'arrêtai net et il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire espiègle.  
— Oh merde! Je n'avais rien à me mettre et les filles m'ont dit de mettre les vêtements dans la valise! Est-ce que c'est trop bizarre?  
— À vrai dire, c'est plutôt amusant de te voir porter ses vêtements! Mais je ne crois pas que ça va le déranger. Allez! Viens!  
Il continua encore sur le même couloir, mais je l'arrêtai encore une fois  
— Attend! Est-ce que ça se voit que j'ai pleuré?  
Il me fit un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quelle fille.  
— Absolument pas!  
Et il ouvrit une porte à droite.


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolée tout le monde de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt (comme à mon habitude), c'est que corriger les chapitres me prends beaucoup de temps (en fait je suis très paresseuse mais passons les détails XD) bref, alors voici le chapitre 11 pour vous les amis!**

**xxox**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 11

Quand on entra, je vis les filles entourées de huit garçons! _Oh mon Dieu_ pensai-je!  
Clara et Amanda étaient en grande conversation avec quatre gars, probablement le groupe vu leur air d'admiratrice assoiffée. Laurie et Elisabeth, parlaient avec quatre autres garçons habillés tout en noir. Tandis que je les observais, je cru voir quelque chose entre un des gars et Laurie. Ah ha! Maintenant j'all-  
— AMELIA! Harry t'a retrouvé s'écria Amanda!  
Elle et les filles s'approchèrent de moi.  
— Où étais-tu passée me demanda Elisabeth?  
— Je... Euh et bien… je me suis perdue...  
— Évidemment tu t'es perdue s'exclama Laurie!  
Je la regardai et essaya de lui envoyer un message télépathique pour lui dire de se la fermer.  
— Oh! Clara s'approcha et passa un bras par-dessus mes épaules. Tu as pleuré Lia?  
— Euh... Ça parait tant que ça?  
— Chérie, on dirait que tu t'es baignée dans une piscine de larmes! Répondit Amanda.  
J'envoyai des flammes avec mes yeux à Harry pour m'avoir dit que ça ne paraissait pas. Il me fit un petit sourire d'excuse et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il fut interrompu par Laurie.  
— Je te l'avais! Je savais qu'elle allait pleurer! Allez Josh! Ici mes 10$!  
— Quoi? Dis un des garçons en noir, ce n'est pas vrai! Elle n'a pas pleuré!  
— Oh que oui, oh que oui! Allez! Un pari c'est un pari.  
C'était bien Laurie ça. Parier si j'allais pleurer ou non. Génial.  
— Bon dit soudainement Elisabeth. Passons aux présentations pour Amelia. Tu dois être perdue me taquina-t-elle!  
Il eut un petit silence mal à l'aise, mais elle se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard insistant.  
— Oh! Euh... Donc... Je m'appelle Amelia. Salut.  
Je voulus faire un petit signe avec ma main, mais j'accrochai une lampe à côté de moi.  
Tout le monde éclata de rire. La honte.  
Josh, le gars avec qui Laurie avait parié s'approcha.  
— Moi c'est Josh je suis le batteur des boys. Il désigna un à un les autres gars en noir. Voici Dan, Jon et Sandy.  
Josh avait des cheveux bruns et des yeux de la même couleur. Il avait l'air d'avoir environ le même âge que les filles. Il avait aussi un visage parfait! Il était super mignon! Les trois autres garçons eux, avaient l'air un peu plus âgé.  
— Et maintenant Lia, dit Clara, voici One Direction! Elle me montra d'un geste les quatre autres garçons.  
— Alors dit Amanda tu as déjà rencontré Harry?  
— Ouais, c'est lui qui m'a... Euh... Retrouvé...  
— Moi, dit un des garçons c'est Louis.  
Il portait un chandail ligné, avait les cheveux en bataille, mais de façon stylée et il avait des yeux verts. En plus, il était vraiment beau lui aussi, son sourire était tellement éclatant que je ne pus que lui sourire en retour.  
Soudain, il se pencha, prit ma main et l'embrassa. Je sentais la chaleur envahir mon visage. Ok pensai-je peut-être très beau le sourire, mais il me fait peur!  
— Louis! Dis un des autres garçons, regarde-la! Tu la mets mal à l'aise.  
Il s'approcha de moi et me serra amicalement la main.  
— Moi c'est Liam dit-il en souriant.  
Je l'observai et fut surprise que lui aussi soit si canon. Il avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux de couleur noisette et il était grand. Il avait aussi l'air vraiment très gentil.  
Je me tournai vers le prochain gars.  
— Moi je m'appelle Niall.  
Il avait des cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Il portait des broches et il était très mignon.  
Il s'approcha pour me serrer la main, mais à la dernière seconde, il me prit par surprise et me donna un gros câlin nounours!  
— Haha! Salut Niall!  
Il rit puis se détacha de moi.  
Le cinquième garçon était caché par Harry et Louis qui se tenaient devant.  
— Amelia, dit Niall en les poussant, voici Zayn!  
Et je vis alors le gars le plus beau que j'avais jamais vu!  
Il avait les cheveux très foncés presque noirs, des yeux marron où on avait l'impression de se noyer. Il avait aussi une ligne de mâchoire très bien dessinée qui le rendait très attirant. Il avait un visage de Dieu grec! Je baissais vers son chandail, très certaine d'y retrouver des abdos d'enfer! Je continuai à le détailler. Il avait l'air mystérieux et-  
— Amelia? La voix d'Elisabeth me sortit de ma torpeur.  
Je clignai des yeux et vits que tout le monde m'observait avec curiosité.  
— Euh... Oui bien sûr! Lançai-je précipitamment!  
— Tu connais vraiment Zayn? Demanda Amanda.  
— Non! Euh... Je trouvais juste qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à... Michael!  
Je m'enfonçais. Michaël, le copain d'Amanda était blond aux yeux verts. Mais Elisabeth, comme excellente amie qu'elle est, vint à ma rescousse.  
— Mais oui! Tu as raison Lia! Voilà pourquoi j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu!  
Laurie s'embarqua alors aussi dans le mensonge!  
— Oh. Mon. Dieu! Vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau! Voilà pourquoi je pensais t'avoir déjà vu!  
Amanda et Clara nous regardèrent toutes les trois et se tournèrent vers Zayn.  
— Et oui on est amies avec ces folles! Ce doit être le décalage horaire!  
Puis tout le monde entra dans une grande conversation collective. Tout le monde riait et prenait part à la discussion sauf moi. Moi j'écoutais et j'observais.  
Je regardai alors la valise de Zayn dans mes mains puis la mienne qu'il tenait. On était venus échanger des valises oui ou non?  
Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me dirigea vers lui.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour! Je vous met un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture**

**xxoxox**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 12

— Hey! Alors... Euh… C'est toi qui a ma valise!  
Zayn se retourna et me sourit.  
— Ouais! Et c'est toi qui as la mienne!  
— T'a raison!  
Un long silence s'installa entre nous deux. Le genre de silence qui te rend très mal à l'aise parce que tu ne sais pas quoi dire.  
— Donc... Tiens, ta valise! Les choses à l'intérieur sont un peu dérangées parce que les gars ont fouillé dedans!  
— Ok! Merci! Dis-je en la prenant. Voici la tienne! Toi aussi c'est un peu dérangé à l'intérieur; les filles!  
Oh mon dieu il était tellement beau! Je ne pouvais pas y croire! Je parlais pour la première fois de ma vie avec un gars su-  
— Amelia?  
Je le regardai. Et merde! J'étais encore partie dans mon monde.  
— Désolé... Qu'est-ce que t'a dit?  
Il éclata de rire.  
— T'es souvent dans la lune toi hein? J'ai dit: pourquoi tu portes mes vêtements?!  
Oh non! J'avais complètement oublié! Je portais un de SES jeans avec un de SES t-shirts! Oh mon dieu! En ce moment j'aurai préféré me jeter devant un autobus que d'être là devant lui!  
— Oh ça! Je pris le t-shirt entre mes mains. Ce n'est pas à toi.  
Je n'avais pas vraiment dit ça?  
— Ah non?  
Il me regarda avec un sourire taquin.  
— Oui. Non. Je... Ouais c'est tes vêtements. J'ai... Est-ce que ça te dérange? Je n'avais pas ma valise...  
— Mais non voyons! Ça va!  
— Euh et bien je vais te les redonner! Je fis mine de sortir par la porte, mais je revins vers Zayn. Euh… où est la salle de bain?  
— Alors quand tu sors du couloir, tu tournes à droite, puis tu...  
— Désolé, mais si tu veux que ce soit rapide je crois que ça serait mieux si tu me les montrais tout simplement!  
— Ok d'accord!  
Je pris ma valise et on s'éclipsa de la pièce.  
Quand on fut seuls dans le couloir, il prit un rythme de marche très lent. Il avait surement des choses à me dire.  
— Alors, comme ça tu joues au soccer?  
— Ouais, je joue demi-gauche. Mais... Comment tu le sais?  
Il détourna son regard gêné.  
— Euh... Ta valise...  
— Ah! Ok... Bien... Oui je joue au soccer! On est venues à Londres pour un match.  
— Ah! Quand est-ce que vous jouez?  
— Si ce n'est pas demain, c'est après demain donc mardi.  
— Cool! Je... Hum... Est-ce qu'on peut venir vous voir jouer?  
Je regardai Zayn surprise. Il voulait venir nous voir jouer? C'était la première fois qu'un gars s'intéressait aux trucs que je faisais!  
— Oui! Absolument! Répondis-je alors avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Je me corrigeai rapidement.  
— Euh... Ouais... Mais il faudrait que je demande aux filles si elles sont d'accord.  
— Ok! Ça serait super!  
On arriva finalement à la salle de bain et je le laissai devant la porte.  
J'ouvris ma valise et pris un jeans skinny, un t-shirt blanc et ma veste rouge préférée (elle était signée par mon groupe Maroon 5). Je me changeai rapidement et sortie.  
Je redonnai ses vêtements à Zayn et on retourna rapidement au studio d'enregistrement dans un silence confortable.  
J'entrai la première et alla rejoindre les autres suivie par Zayn.  
Soudain, Clara me regarda avec son regard de prédateur.  
— Alors Amelia qu'est ce qui s'est passé? C'était plutôt long je trouve!  
Non! Elle n'avait pas vraim-  
— C'est vrai Zayn! T'as déjà une prise? Dit Dan.  
Il fallait que je me sorte de ce merdier Zayn ne… ne me faisait aucun effet.  
— Non, non, non, non, non! Il ne s'est rien passé du tout! Je ne suis même pas intéressé et lui non plus.  
Je regardai Zayn pour avoir son appui, mais il me fit simplement un sourire énigmatique.

Je ne pu y penser plus longtemps, car Laurie éclata de rire. Son rire contagieux emporta les autres! Même moi!


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour! Aujourd'hui c'est une journée spéciale; pas d'école! Alors j'en profite pour vous mettre un autre chapitre!**

**xxox**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 13

Une fois que tout le monde (plus précisément Laurie) se fut calmé, je parlai aux filles d'inviter les gars à notre match.  
— Ok oui, c'est une bonne idée dit Elisabeth.  
— Non attendez dit Laurie.  
— Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a lui demandai-je?  
— Je suis d'accord, mais à une condition!  
— Ok vas-y! La pressai-je.  
— Ils peuvent venir seulement s'ils font mon pari!  
— J'embarque! Cria Josh!  
— Tu ne sais même pas c'est quoi le pari dit-je en riant! Moi non plus d'ailleurs! Allez Laurie!  
— Si on gagne, vous, One Direction et le band devrez crier pour notre équipe et tout le touintouin! Mais si on ne gagne pas, vous pourrez crier pour Londres et on vous paiera une pizza!  
Les gars se regardèrent et Liam s'avança.  
— Et bien, ça pourrait abîmer notre image si-  
— ON ACCEPTE! Cria Louis!  
— Ok dit Amanda. Alors le match est mardi à 14h, je vais donner l'adresse du terrain tout à l'heure.  
— Super dit Josh.  
Puis, il prit le cellulaire à Laurie (elle avait soudainement eu l'envie de le sortir!)  
— Hééé! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Il appuya sur des boutons puis lança le cellulaire à Sandy. Laurie se jeta sur celui-ci, mais il l'avait déjà passé à Jon!  
Les gars se lancèrent le cellulaire et quand il atterrit finalement dans les mains de Laurie et qu'elle l'examina, elle regarda les garçons avec un sourire découragé aux lèvres.  
— Vous n'auriez pas pu faire comme des personnes normales et dire : "Laurie, pourrait tu si 'il te plaît nous donner ton cellulaire pour qu'on y entre nos numéros?".  
— Ont aurait pu dit Josh en souriant, mais on l'a pas fait!  
Et finalement, tout le monde était en train de s'échanger les numéros de tout le monde. Quand vint le tour de Zayn, il me prit gentiment le téléphone des mains et le remplaça par le sien.  
Je baissai les yeux dessus et entra mon numéro. À côté de mon nom, j'avais décidé de mettre un cœur, mais après réflexion je le remplaçais par un bonhomme sourire. .  
Quand je relevai la tête, il me tendit mon cellulaire.  
Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et une espèce de vertige s'empara de moi, comme une boule dans le creux de mon ventre, c'était très étrange, mais bizarrement j'appréciais la sensation. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et je pris alors conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire.  
Gênée, je tournai la tête et ria nerveusement. Un silence s'installa, et ça me mettais mal à l'aise. Je devais le briser.  
— Haha. Heum... Tu sais que c'est la première fois qu'il y a des gars dans mes contacts?  
— Vraiment? Dit-il en riant légèrement.  
Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire Amelia? Tu te fais simplement des amis! Allez respire.  
— Ouais... Je n'ai même jamais eu de copain.  
Ferme-la. Ferme-la. Arrête de parler. Tu t'enfonces.  
— Tu n'as jamais eu de copain? Impossible! dit Zayn. Il mit amicalement son bras autour de mon épaule. Tu trouveras un jour le gars qu'il te faut. Je te le garantis!  
Je le regardai et vis dans ses yeux une profonde sincérité. Au moins quelqu'un le croyait.  
— Merci Zayn lui dit-je.  
Notre petit groupe continua à parler un peu, mais toute bonne chose à une fin. Un homme vint nous voir pour nous dire de quitter le studio. Les gars avaient encore beaucoup de travail à faire, alors on les salua et l'homme nous raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.  
Une fois dans la voiture, tout le monde se retourna vers moi.  
— Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
— Et bien c'est la première fois que tu socialises avec un spécimen de différent sexe commença Elisabeth, et pour compléter nos recherches de superscientifiques, on a besoin de tes émotions, de tes premières impressions, de...  
— Ok ok c'est bon la coupai-je, j'ai compris j'ai compris! Allons à la maison, je vous raconterai tout en chemin!  
— Tu es bien mieux de le faire me dit Clara!  
Et nous étions déjà en route.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonne lecture tout le monde! **

**xxox**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 14

Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la maison et que je m'apprêtais à leur exposer mon récit d'impressions, une pensée me traversa l'esprit.  
— Héé je pensais à ça commençai-je tout en regardant Laurie, c'était quoi l'idée de parier si j'allais pleurer! C'était très gênant!  
— Haha! Oui, mais tu sais quoi? me répondit-elle, puisque je suis l'une des amies les plus superbes qu'on peut rêver d'avoir, ont vas modifier notre route jusqu'à la crémerie et, elle agita le 10$ sous nos yeux, c'est moi qui paie la tournée!  
On étaient tellement excitées d'aller manger une glace qu'on en oublia complètement les histoires de garçons. Mais une fois sur le trajet de retour, nos crèmes glacées en main, je leur racontai tout.  
Je leur dis que les gars étaient vraiment gentils. Aussi que, pendant que tout le monde se parlait, j'ai appris à connaître un peu plus Louis et ont étaient rapidement devenus amis. Et que moi et Zayn c'était plutôt malaise au début, mais il est lui aussi un très bon ami.  
Mais s'il y a une chose que je ne leur ai pas dit, c'est que Liam était presque comme un frère dans la façon qu'il agissait. Il était protecteur, il se souciait de tout le monde. Tout cela m'a rappelé mon père à moi, Thomas. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a déjà aimé. Même avant que ma mère ne parte, nos relations étaient difficiles. Maintenant, j'essaye le plus possible de m'éloigner de lui, passer le moins de temps possible en sa présence. Je n'appelle pas la police parce que je n'ai pas envie qu'on me balance de famille en famille d'un état à l'autre. Quand j'aurai 21, et que je serai majeure, je vais quitter la maison et ne jamais me retourner. C'est mon plan, mais parfois c'est très dur de penser que j'ai encore trois ans à passer avec lui.  
On se gara chez la grand-mère d'Elisabeth, mais je pensais encore à _Lui_. J'avais besoin d'être seule.  
Pendant que les filles rentraient, j'arrêtai Elisabeth et la tint à l'écart.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lia? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air dans ton assiette. Me dit-elle.  
— Ouais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule… tu comprends?  
— Oui bien sûr. Elle m'indiqua les directions d'un parc à moins de cinq minutes de la maison.  
— Merci Elisabeth lui dit-je. Vraiment.  
— De rien, mais... si tu as envie de parler de quelque chose, me dit-elle avec une sincère inquiétude, je suis là. Les filles aussi.  
Je hochai la tête et tourna les talons en direction du parc. Des larmes avaient commencé à glisser sur mes joues et si elle les voyait, je pouvais oublier ma demi-heure de solitude.  
Une fois arrivée, je m'assis sur les balançoires. Une des choses de la vie dont je ne me lasserai jamais. J'ai toujours adoré me balancer.  
Toujours pensive, je regardai mes poignets. Des cicatrices. Oui je me coupais. Mais c'est du passé.  
C'était après que ma mère parte et un peu avant que je devienne vraiment amie avec les filles. Je pensais même à mettre fin à mes jours. Chaque matin, j'allais au pont près de chez moi, m'asseyais sur le bord et pensait si oui ou non je devais sauter. Chaque fois un truc me faisait dire non.  
Mais une journée, je n'en pouvais plus. J'étais réellement sur le point de sauter, mais un gars est arrivé. Il devait probablement avoir seize ans comme moi à cette époque.

*Flashback*  
— Ne saute pas.  
Ça m'avait surprise comment, il me l'avait commandé. J'aurais presque dit qu'il aurait souffert de me voir tomber. Il ne me connaissait même pas.  
— Pourquoi pas?  
— Parce que quelqu'un, quelque part, va être terriblement triste.  
J'étais toujours sur le bord du pont quand il me parlait. Mais quand il a dit ça, j'ai fondu en larmes.  
— Comment tu peux en être sûr?  
— Ma sœur s'est suicidée. Et elle... Sa voix se brisa, elle me manque tellement.  
Je l'ai regardé longuement avant de descendre du bord du pont et de me blottir dans ses bras. J'ai longtemps pleuré sur son épaule et je lui ai raconté tous mes malheurs. Mon père qui me frappait, ma mère qui nous a quittés, tout. Il m'a écouté et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne me suis pas sentie misérable, je me sentais importante.  
Plus tard on s'est quittés. Et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Tout ce que je savais c'était qu'il s'appelait James.

*Présent*

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.  
J'y jetai un œil et vit que Louis m'avait envoyé un SMS.  
Je respirai un coup et ouvrit son message.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour! Voici un autre chapitre! Et merci beaucoup pour les reviews c'est toujours super d'en avoir! :)**

** Malheureusement, les chapitres seront environ tous de la même taille que ceux que vous avez déjà eu parce qu'ils sont déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 28! Je peu par contre essayer de faire le 29 et les chapitres suivant plus long! **

**Merci aux reviews anonyme xxox **

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 15

_hey beauté je vois tes larmes :( besoin de compagnie?_  
Je relevai la tête, confuse, et vis devant moi à l'autre bout du parc Louis qui m'observait. Mes larmes? Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je pleurais. J'essuyai mes yeux du revers de ma manche. Et baissa les yeux de nouveau vers mon téléphone.  
_non c'est bon tout vas bien :) j'avais besoin d'être seule_ lui répondis-je.  
Je le vis de loin regarder son cellulaire puis se diriger vers moi.  
Il s'assit à côté de moi et personne ne dit rien pendant un bon 2minutes.  
— Qu'es ce que tu fais ici? Lui demandai-je finalement.  
— J'étais venu visiter ma copine Eleanor et en revenant, je t'ai vu en train de pleurer.  
Il fit une pause.  
— Est-ce que ça va?  
Je le regardai. Devrais-je lui dire? On se connaissait depuis moins d'une journée et il se souciait déjà de moi.  
— Oh oui! Tout va comme sur des roulettes!  
Il me regarda à son tour, et je lus dans ses yeux de la peine.  
— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. On s'est rencontrés aujourd'hui, mais quand je te regardais au studio, je voyais dans tes yeux beaucoup plus de douleur et de souffrance qu'une fille de 19 ans devrait avoir.  
Louis. Le gars le moins sérieux qu'il m'a été de rencontrer. Et il avait presque deviné que je cachais quelque chose de profondément douloureux, alors qu'on s'est parlé pendant moins de deux heures?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je forçai un rire de ma bouche. En plus j'ai 18 ans pas 19.  
— Amelia. Tu mens très mal.  
Il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Ça allait être difficile de lui mentir. Mais je ne lui faisais pas confiance. Il était un gars. On ne pouvait pas se fier sur eux. Sur les femmes non plus. En fait, il fallait ne compter que sur soi-même. Elisabeth, Laurie, Amanda et Clara font partie des rares personnes qui ne m'ont jamais fait du mal.  
Mais donner ma confiance à Louis?  
— Amelia, tu peux me faire confiance.  
Je le regardai et n'essaya plus de forcer la bonne humeur sur mon visage. Qu'allais-je lui dire?  
— Ok très bien cédai-je. Mais je... C'est trop je ne peux pas tout te confier.  
— Je t'écoute beauté!  
— Quand j'avais quinze ans, ma mère a quitté la maison. C'était très difficile pour moi. Je n'ai pas de frères ou de sœurs alors maintenant je vis seule avec mon père.  
J'observai discrètement la réaction de Louis en espérant que ce que je lui avais dit était suffisant, mais il soupira et me fit un sourire triste.  
— Quand tu seras prête, tu me raconteras le vrai problème d'accord beauté?  
— D'accord Louis.  
Il se leva et je l'imitai pour rentrer chez Mamie Anna.  
— Bye beauté! Il prit de nouveau ma main et l'embrassa encore une fois!  
— Bye Louis! Dis-je en riant!  
Il avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner, mais à reculons. Je ria encore!  
— À mardi beauté!  
— Dis bonjour à Zayn pour moi! Dis-je impulsivement. Mais la seconde suivante, mes joues étaient en feu. Pourquoi je pensais encore à lui?  
Louis s'arrêta et me fit un sourire diabolique.  
— Je lui dirai Beauté... Compte sur moi!  
Il fit un rire maléfique et il partit en courant comme s'il était un avion avec les deux bras grands ouverts!  
Je me retournai et partis vers la maison, l'image de Zayn toujours en tête.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Après ma rencontre avec Louis, les heures ont filé sous mes yeux et c'était maintenant le grand jour. On était présentement dans le bus de l'équipe en route vers le terrain ou nous allions jouer.  
La coach Parker nous disait de ne pas trop stresser. Mais la façon dont elle s'acharnait sur Laurie pour lui dire que toute l'équipe comptait sur elle, notre gardienne, nous faisait douter si elle suivait son propre conseil.  
Moi, j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je me demandais si Zay... Si les gars allaient vraiment venir au match.  
Quand on arriva au terrain et que je vis un attroupement de filles et de paparazzis autour d'un autobus comme le nôtre, j'eus ma réponse.  
One Direction serait à mon match.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aujourd'hui je vous gâtes mes chers lecteurs je vous met aussi le chapitre 16!**

**Bonne lecture xxox**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 16

— Laurie! Regarde! Je pense que les gars sont là! Est-ce que tu savais toi qu'ils étaient aussi populaires?  
J'étais tellement excitée à l'idée que Za- les garçons nous regardent jouer!  
— Ouais, me répondit-elle. Hier pendant que tu étais au parc, Amanda et Clara nous ont informées. Et on est aussi allées faire des recherches sur internet. Ils sont vraiment très connus! Certains les comparent aux Beatles!  
— Vraiment? J'étais un peu surprise.  
— Ouais me répondit Amanda en riant! Si tu savais combien de filles auraient tuées pour voir ces garçons! Et toi t'a porté les vêtements de l'un d'entre eux!  
— Wow soufflai-je.  
J'étais vraiment très impressionnée! Les filles m'avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'un seul album et qu'ils travaillaient présentement sur leur deuxième.  
— Allez les filles sortez. Vous avez une heure. Dans une heure, vous êtes toutes dans le vestiaire, échauffé et habillé pour le match.  
L'annonce du Coach fut si soudaine, que j'eus à peine le temps d'enregistrer toute l'information.  
Je pris mon sac qui contenait mon uniforme et mes souliers et suivi les filles dehors.  
La majorité de l'équipe alla directement aux vestiaires et d'autres filles voulaient aller voir si "One Direction allait vraiment venir voir notre partie"!  
On se sépara du groupe et se dirigea vers le terrain.  
On n'était même pas dans nos maillots, mais pour moi et les filles, il était de coutume d'aller voir le terrain en premier.  
Une fois sur place, Laurie s'appuya sur mon épaule et fit semblant de pleurer en voyant le terrain. Elle était le genre de gardien de but qui n'hésitait pas à se lancer au sol pour bloquer un tir. Même quand le terrain était mouillé.  
Sauf que là, le terrain était dégoutant. Vraiment dégueulasse. Il y avait plus de boue que de gazon. Je n'avais jamais vu un terrain aussi horrible.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à ce terrain? On dirait presque qu'ils l'ont arrosé deux jours en ligne sans s'arrêter avant de larguer toute la terre qu'ils ont pu trouver aux alentours! S'indigna Elisabeth.  
— Allez les filles dis-je pour leur remonter le moral! Ce n'est pas trop grave! Au moins il ne pleut pas!  
Au même moment, de l'eau commença à nous tomber dessus.  
— Parfait s'exclama Clara! De la pluie. On est tellement chanceuses.  
Ont reparti vers les vestiaires en courant pour se protéger de la pluie.  
Tandis que je suivais les filles à la course, je fonçai dans quelque chose. Je me préparai au choc du moment où j'allais toucher le sol à la renverse, mais deux bras puissants m'attrapèrent par la taille et me ramenèrent contre un torse bien sculpté.  
— Hahahaha! Ou est-ce qu'on s'en va comme ça?  
J'aurai pu reconnaître cette voix parmi mille autres. Je relevai la tête vers Zayn. Il portait un simple jean avec un chandail blanc et il tenait un parapluie, mais il était plus beau que jamais! Mon cœur s'emballa quand il s'approcha encore plus pour que je sois à l'abri de la pluie. Il était tellement galant de vouloir m- non, mais qu'est-ce que j'avais? Pourquoi je pensais toujours à lui de cette façon? Il était seulement un de mes nouveaux amis!  
— Salut Zayn! J'allais... Euh... J'allais... Est-ce que j'étais cruche au point de ne plus savoir où j'allais?! Aux vestiaires! Oui c'est ça! Pour le match tu sais! J'ai un uniforme et des souliers! Je dois le mettre!  
Quelle sorte de blabla je lui sortais? Il fallait que je me reprenne.  
— Bref, comment t'a pu sortir de l'autobus sans te faire suivre?  
— C'est Josh, Dan, Sandy et Jon qui sont dedans! On est venus dans un petit van après eux pour qu'ils fassent une sorte de diversion et pour qu'on soit un peu tranquille.  
— Ah d'accord c'est super!  
— Je t'accompagne jusqu'aux vestiaires? Me proposa-t-il.  
— Ouais ok! Dis-je en souriant.  
Il me rendit mon sourire et je le regardai avec regret détacher ses bras de ma taille pour m'escorter jusqu'aux vestiaires.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé de ne pas avoir publié depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas abandonné ma fiction ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste que j'étais très occupée avec les examens et tout... Bref voici un autre chapitre! xxox

Elisabeth: Merci pour ton review! et c'est normal que le chapitre 28 ne soit pas encore publié je suis juste rendue au 17! XD jtm quand même!

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 17

Une fois devant la porte des vestiaires, je me retournai vers Zayn.

— Merci de m'avoir accompagné lui dis-je, en pointant le parapluie.

— Oh, mais non! T'aurais fait la même chose pour moi dit-il.

On entendit alors des cris de plusieurs filles au loin.

— Donc... Tu vas aller rejoindre tes admiratrices?

— Ouais... Mais tu sais il y en a très peu aujourd'hui! Plusieurs sont venues  
pour nous voir arriver, mais ils sont pour la plupart partis à cause des gardes  
de sécurité. Cet évènement est "privé" si tu veux.

Je me sentais déjà un peu plus rassurée. Les gars ne seraient pas envahis.

— Ok c'est bien.

— Alors... Bonne Chance Amelia!

— Merci Zayn.

Je le regardai partir quelques instants puis ouvrit la porte du vestiaire.

Les filles de l'équipe étaient en train de se changer tout en papotant de tout  
et de rien.

Je me joignis à elles et en moins de deux on portait toutes nos maillots.

Ils étaient rouges et gauche, face au cœur, une ligne blanche traversait le  
chandail. Elle allait du bas jusqu'en haut, passait par-dessus l'épaule et  
rejoignait le bas du chandail derrière. Laurie, elle, portait son chandail manches  
longues jaune de gardien. Nos numéros étaient écrits en noir sur les uniformes.  
Aussi, certaines filles portaient aux poignets des bandeaux rouges (vous savez  
ceux pour essuyer la sueur). Moi aussi j'en portais, mais pour différentes  
raisons, c'était pour cach—

— Bon les filles cria alors Laurie! Elle tapa dans ses mains pour réclamer le  
silence. Quand elle eut l'attention de toute l'équipe, elle reprit.

— Alors les filles, il est tant d'annoncer qui sera le capitaine de l'équipe aujourd'hui.

À chaque match on changeait de capitaine. On s'entendait tellement bien dans  
l'équipe, qu'on voulait que toutes aient la chance d'être la capitaine de  
l'équipe. Toutes les filles allaient voir Laurie et lui proposait une fille de  
l'équipe comme capitaine. Elle comptabilisait, puis juste avant le match, elle  
dévoilait la capitaine.

Moi, j'avais été capitaine une ou deux fois seulement. Je regardai Fionna.  
J'avais voté pour elle parce qu'au-

— Aujourd'hui, la capitaine des Jaguars sera... Amelia!

Tout le monde applaudit et me regarda avec fierté. J'étais vraiment émue. Ça  
faisait vraiment longtemps que j'avais envie de l'être!

— Merci beaucoup les filles!

— Ça suffit les pleurnichades me pressa Elisabeth. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait  
capitaine?

— On va dehors pour l'échauffement! Allez hop les filles! Laurie éclata de  
rire! C'est vrai que donner des ordres ne m'allait pas très bien! L'équipe sortit  
sur le terrain et je débutai notre entraînement.

Je commençai par faire courir les filles autour du terrain. On avait à peine  
fait un tour, qu'on était toutes sales et mouillées.

Pendant qu'on faisait le troisième tour, je remarquai que l'autre équipe était arrivée  
et qu'il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes dans les estrades. Aussi, près d'un banc  
(sous un parapluie bien sûr) Coach Parker nous regardait.

Je quittai les filles et alla la rejoindre.

— Alors elles t'on choisit?

— Oui coach! C'est moi qui dirige l'équipe aujourd'hui!

Elle ria et déposa un immense sac par terre.

— Très bien capitaine! Alors voici des ballons et des cônes. Le match commence  
dans environ 40minutes.

— Merci coach!

Je continuai à diriger l'entraînement pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes,  
avec des passes, des tirs au but et d'autres exercices.

Puis, l'arbitre vint nous voir pour vérifier notre uniforme. Crampons, protège  
tibias, bijoux, bref la routine.

Ensuite, la Coach nous convoqua. Une sorte de tente avait été installée au-dessus  
du banc, alors la pluie ne nous dérangea pas trop.

Mon coach nous expliqua la stratégie et je nous sentais prêtes pour ce match,  
mais je ne pouvais plus attendre! Je devais aller sur le terrain!

Finalement, l'arbitre appela les capitaines.

Je joggai jusqu'au milieu du terrain, et serra la main de l'arbitre. Je me tournai  
vers la joueuse adverse et lui tendit la main, mais contre toute attente, elle  
regarda ma main et l'ignora. Au moins je savais à quoi m'attendre...

On fit pile ou face et notre équipe commençait avec le ballon.

J'allai me placer sur le terrain avec d'autres filles à ma position et attendit  
le signal.

L'arbitre siffla.

Et c'est parti pensai-je.


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour! Je vous met un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture! Et merci pour les reviews! Ça me fait toujours énormment plaisir d'en recevoir! xxox**

**elle: oui je crois qu'il y avait un problème avec les reviews mais maintenant je peux voir tout ceux que tu m'as envoyés! J'étais super contente quand je les ai vu! merci beaucoup!**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 18

Je retournai, essoufflé jusqu'au banc et m'empara de ma bouteille d'eau.  
— Bien joué Amelia! Me dit Coach Parker.  
— Merci.  
Très bon début. On menait déjà 2 à 0. Elisabeth avait fait les deux buts. Et Laurie, avait bloqué tous les tirs.  
Je me penchai et observa la partie toujours concentrée. Victorya avait le contrôle du ballon. Elle le passa à Clara qui le passa à Gabriella tout en avançant près du but.  
Puis, elle passa soudainement le ballon à Clara encore. Elle avait le champ libre pour faire un but.  
— ALLEZ! TIRE! CLARA C'EST LIBRE! TIRE!  
Oui, pendant le match je m'emportais très facilement. Même à la télévision!  
Je la regardais sur le point de marquer mais elle glissa. Sur le côté et sur le ventre. L'équipe adverse en avait profité pour prendre le ballon.  
J'observai Clara pour voir si elle n'était pas blessée. Elle avait l'air correct. Mis à part le fait que son uniforme était a moitié brun. Littéralement.  
Je reportai mon attention au ballon et vit que la joueuse 12 de Londres était près de tirer un but. Le ballon vola dans les airs, dans un coin à droite, mais je faisais confiance à Laurie.  
Elle bondit dans les airs et attrapa le ballon au vol. Puis, elle retomba au sol sans aucune grâce! Si on n'était pas en pleine partie importante, j'aurais ri d'elle! Elle était presque tombée sur le visage! Elle avait de la boue partout sur elle. Mais uniquement devant. Ses jambes son chandail et ses shorts étaient totalement recouverts. Son visage était légèrement atteint, mais on pouvait quand même y voir de la boue.  
Elle était terriblement sale. Mais l'essentiel c'est qu'elle avait bloqué un but!  
La partie continua ainsi jusqu'à la demie. On menait toujours, mais cette fois le score était 4 à 0.  
La Coach nous parla quelques minutes pour nous féliciter puis elle nous laissa libres pour les quinze prochaines minutes.  
Je me levai et observa mon équipe. Elles étaient toutes sans exception recouverte de boue. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs.  
C'était maintenant à mon tour en tant que capitaine de dire quelques mots.  
— Vous avez très bien joué les filles! On doit continuer ainsi! Sinon, je n'ai rien à vous dire tout le monde fait très bien ce qu'il a à faire. Vous pouvez vous reposer!  
Le groupe se dispersa et j'allai rejoindre mes amies.  
Quand j'arrivai vers notre petit groupe, je découvris avec surprise qu'elles étaient toutes entassées sous un petit parapluie autour du cellulaire d'Elisabeth. Ce n'était vraiment pas leur genre de texter pendant une de nos parties.  
— Les filles, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? Je ne pus retenir la frustration dans ma voix. Elles étaient en train de texter en plein quand-  
— Calme-toi! me coupa Amanda. On parle à Harry!  
— Harry? Mais qui- Oh!  
Elles me regardèrent intriguer. J'avais complètement oublié la présence des gars tellement j'étais concentrée dans la partie.  
— Cool! Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?  
— Et bien, me répondit Elisabeth, il dit qu'il trouve qu'on joue très bien, mais qu'il a un peu de difficulté à reconnaitre les joueurs à cause qu'on est tous sales!  
— Ha. Ha. Répond lui qu'ils devraient déjà être en train de nous encourager dit Laurie. On va gagner le pari!  
Elisabeth hocha la tête et envoya le message.  
On attendit la réponse sous le parapluie et quand elle arriva, Elisabeth s'empressa de l'ouvrir.  
— Il a répondu «lol». Nous annonça-t-elle.  
— Wow. Quelle réponse recherchée! Dis Amanda sarcastiquement.  
— On s'en fout! Dis-je alors précipitamment, je voulais savoir où ils étaient! Est-ce que vous savez ou ils sont dans les estrades?  
— Ouais me répondit Amanda. Ils sont justes là.  
Elle me pointa du doigt un coin de l'estrade en avant à droite et après quelques instants à chercher du regard je vis Zayn. Il était entouré des gars et il avait l'air de s'amuser.  
Il dut probablement remarquer que je l'observais, car il me fit un signe de la main. Je lui souris, mais baissa rapidement les yeux au sol un peu gêné.  
Quand je jetai un coup d'œil dans sa direction à nouveau, il parlait avec Niall. Ils avaient l'air d'argumenter.  
Au même moment, l'arbitre siffla.  
C'était le début de la deuxième demie.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonjour, bonjour! Aujourd'hui je suis allée chercher au magasin le yearbook des gars! Je suis trop excitée! Les chansons sont trop... trop... aslkjfalkfha;fad! Bref, il fallait que je le partage! Un nouveau chapitre pour vous, c'est le point de vue des gars! (personnellement je trouve que ce chapitre est nul mais bon xd) xxox**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 19

*PDV Niall*

— Les gars j'ai faim. Dieu seul sait à quel point j'ai faim les gars.

— Niall dit Zayn arrête un peu veut tu?

Pendant qu'il me disait ploiement de me la fermer, il regardait encore Amelia.

Zayn avait un faible pour elle. Ça sautait au visage. On connaissait ces filles  
depuis peu de temps, mais Amelia, on avait tous envie de la protéger. Sauf que  
Zayn, depuis le début de la partie, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle! Moi j'aimais  
bien Laurie. Elle était mon genre de fille.

Mais pour l'instant j'avais vraiment faim!

— Allez les gars est-ce qu'un de vous peut me prêter de l'argent?

Je les regardai et abandonna tout espoir.

Les gars du band (Josh, Jon, Dan et Sandy) étaient en plein débat sur la meilleure  
joueuse londonienne, Liam et Harry étaient partis faire un tour, Louis parlait  
au téléphone avec Eleanor et Zayn regardait le match. Ou devrais-je dire Zayn  
absorbait chacun des mouvements d'Amelia comme si sa vie en dépendait!

— Zayn si tu es si intéressé pourquoi tu ne l'invites pas quelque part? Pas  
obligé d'être un rendez-vous, tu sais… juste pour apprendre à mieux vous  
connaître. Je lui posai la question directement.

— Quoi? Il tourna la tête vers moi. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles dit-il en  
évitant mes yeux.

— Je parle d'Amelia, Zayn. Tu sais la fille sur qui tu es obsédé depuis qu'on  
l'a vu au studio? Et puis à ta place j'aurais suivi le conseil que je t'ai  
donné, parce que cette fille, c'est évident qu'elle ne donne pas sa confiance à  
n'importe qui.

— Arrête Niall. De toute façon, je pense qu'elle me considère seulement comme  
un ami. Elle ne me regarde presque jamais dans les yeux et-

au même moment, l'arbitre annonça la deuxième demie.

Je regardai le terrain et vit les filles se placer en position.

Je devais avouer qu'elles étaient plutôt bonnes! Elles allaient certainement  
gagner la partie. Et nous perdre le pari.

*PDV Liam*

Quand Harry et moi eûmes terminé de prendre des photos avec des fan la deuxième  
demie commença. On se dépêcha de rejoindre les gars pour regarder la partie.

Les boys étaient tous concentrés sur la partie. Zayn avait toutefois l'air  
préoccupé. Je pris ma place et me concentra sur la partie moi aussi.

Elisabeth reçut le ballon et le passa à Amelia. Celle-ci courut avec et renvoya  
le ballon à Elisabeth. Elles montèrent le ballon jusqu'au but adverse ainsi et feintèrent  
toutes les autres joueuses.

Amelia était maintenant en possession du ballon et elle s'approchait dangereusement  
de l'autre gardienne. Soudainement une défenseuse de Londres se planta devant  
elle. Il eut une sorte d'affront et le ballon était à présent dans les airs.

Amelia n'hésita pas une seconde, elle bondit et d'un coup de tête envoya le  
ballon en direction du but.

Tout le monde sur les estrades retenait son souffle. J'eus presque l'impression  
que la scène se déroulait au ralenti et que tous les sons avaient été coupés.

Quand le ballon de soccer atterrit tout droit dans le filet, un tonnerre de  
cris se fit entendre.

Niall, Josh, Jon et Louis étaient debout; ils sifflaient, criaient et hurlaient  
de victoire!

Je me rendis alors compte que mes mains étaient crispées sur le banc! Je les enlevai  
et me leva moi aussi pour célébrer leur cinquième but de la partie!

— Liam je meurs de faim a tu de l'argent?

Je me retournai vers Niall. Il me regardait avec son air de chien battu. Ça ne marchait  
jamais quand il le faisait, mais il avait vraiment l'air pathétique!

— Ok ouais je fouillai dans mes poches et lui tendit 15$ tu me ramènes le  
change d'accord soldat?

— Oui chef! Merci! Il mit son poing sur son cœur et s'inclina devant moi.  
Puis, il fonça vers le stand à nourriture!

Je me rassis et pensa à ma Danielle. J'aurais dû l'inviter pour qu'elle  
rencontre les filles. Elle aurait sûrement aimé! Je me promis de l'inviter la  
prochaine fois et reporta mon attention à la partie.  
**  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre... Mais bon... mieux vaut tard que jamais non? Voici le chapitre 20! xxoxoxoxoxox**

**ps: Et merci a _elle_ pour ton review ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur d'en recevoir!**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 20

*POV Amelia*

J'avais fait un but! J'étais vraiment heureuse! Mon 7e but de la saison! En plus pendant que j'étais capitaine!  
Tandis que je retournais me placer pour la mise au jeu, je décidai de regarder les gars dans les estrades.  
Quand je les vis, j'éclatai de rire!  
Ils applaudissaient, sifflaient et criaient!  
Je croisai le regard d'Harry et il me fit un clin d'œil! Quel dragueur! Je ris et joua le jeu en lui envoyant un bec soufflé! Il fit semblant de l'attraper et de le déposer sur sa joue! Je ria à nouveau tandis qu'il me souriait! C'était la première fois que je m'amusais ainsi avec un gars! J'ai toujours cru que j'aurais de la difficulté, mais c'était

— Amelia? Je me tournai vers la voix.  
Laurie haussait les sourcils et me regardait les bras croisés.  
— C'était quoi ce petit jeu? dit-elle déviant légèrement le regard vers les estrades.  
Je sentis mes joues brûler. Elle n'avait quand même pas vu ça? On ne faisait que blaguer!  
— Hum… Moi aussi je t'aime Laurie! Dis-je rapidement pour éviter le sujet. Je lui sautai au cou pour lui faire un câlin et me détacha rapidement pour courir vers ma position.  
— Cette conversation n'est pas terminée Amelia! L'entendis-je crier dans mon dos!  
La partie continua et c'était toujours 5 à 0. La pluie s'était calmée, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi sale de toute ma vie.  
Alors que la partie s'achevait, l'autre équipe eut le contrôle du ballon. Une joueuse londonienne prit sa chance et tira le ballon dans notre but.  
Contre toute attente, le ballon passa. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'arbitre annonça la fin de la partie.  
Toute l'équipe courut vers Laurie pour la féliciter. Et comme d'habitude, on la souleva dans les airs! Et comme d'habitude il fallait aussi soulever la capitaine. C'est à dire moi!  
Alors qu'ont étaient toutes les deux au-dessus de tous, je posai une question à Laurie.  
— Pourquoi tu as laissé le dernier but passer? Que s'est-il passé?  
Elle me regarda et sourit.  
— Je pense qu'elles ont bien mérité ça au moins. C'était une très belle partie.  
Les filles nous déposèrent au sol pour qu'on puisse féliciter l'autre équipe et serrer la main des arbitres.  
Chose faite, ont alla rejoindre Coach Parker. Elle n'avait que deux mots pour nous:  
— Bien joué!  
Tandis que le terrain se vidait, moi et les filles attendirent pour pouvoir faire notre deuxième petit rituel. On s'asseyait au milieu du terrain et on parlait de la partie. Cela finissait toujours en quelconque jeu ou bataille. Parfois on s'aspergeait avec nos bouteilles d'eau et des fois on faisait tout simplement des tirs au but.  
— Les filles dit alors Laurie, j'ai l'idée du siècle.  
— Vas-y l'encouragea Elisabeth, sors le méchant!  
— Ok très bien les gars s'en viennent derrière vous, mais ne...  
Je tournai immédiatement la tête pour voir. Oui les gars s'approchaient du terrain en rigolant.  
Je reçus alors un coup de poing sur l'épaule.  
— Aïe! Laurie! C'était pour quoi ça?  
— La subtilité, ça ne sera jamais ton fort hein? Je disais de ne pas regarder tout de suite! Dit-elle exaspérée bref. Alors quand les gars vont arriver, on va donner des couleurs à leurs beaux chandails blancs!  
Elle fit une pause dramatique. Puis pointa la boue dont on était recouverte de la tête au pied.  
— Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire!  
— Génial! Amanda se lança immédiatement, je prends Sandy et Liam!  
— Moi Louis et Jon dit Clara précipitamment.  
— Ok super s'exclama Laurie, vous me laissez Josh et Niall.  
— Alors il me reste Harry et Dan dit joyeusement Elisabeth.  
— Comment ça "il te reste" demandai-je confuse! Il y a Zayn aussi!  
— Ohhh! Chérie t'es trop mimi! dit Amanda, Zayn est à toi!  
Je sentis mon visage s'enflammer.  
— Oh! Euh... D'accord…  
— Allez dit Laurie en se levant, on s'approche et à mon signal, ils sont mort!


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonjour à tous! Cette semaine j'ai un peu plus de temps libre alors oui vous ne revez pas un nouveau chapitre, un mercredi soir! Par contre, je voudrais vous avertir que la semaine prochaine et celle suivante, je serai un peu plus débordée dans les travaux alors ne soyez pas surpris si je ne mets pas de chapitre avant un bout... Mais je vais quand même essayer de me trouver un petit trou pour vous mes chers lecteurs!**

**Bon suffit le blabla voici le chapitre 21! Bonne lecture! xxox**

**ps: merci à ****_elle, Elisabeth _****et _Guest_ ****pour vos reviews! :)**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia — chapitre 21

Je me levai et suivi les filles. Je n'étais que plus ou moins confortable à me jeter sur Zayn comme une folle. Mais bon. Avais-je vraiment le choix? Si je ne le faisais pas et que les filles oui ça aurait l'air encore plus étrange.  
Une fois près d'eux, Dan sortit deux autres parapluies pour nous. Il était tellement gentil! Et dire que bientôt on allait le salir de la tête aux pieds!  
— Vous avez vraiment bien joué les filles! dit Niall. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez une aussi bonne équipe!  
— On avait un très bon capitaine! dit Elisabeth en passant un bras par-dessus mes épaules.  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je me sentais soudainement envahie. On était trop coincés sous ces parapluies. Je ne me sentais pas bien. Il fallait que j'aie plus d'espace. Je secouai mon épaule pour me libérer du bras d'Elisabeth et recula un peu. Les filles qui étaient au courant de ce qu'elles prenaient plaisir à appeler mes « besoins-urgent-d'espace-au-mauvais-moment » reculèrent elles aussi un peu.  
Les gars nous observaient intriguer. Clara me lança un regard qui signifiait: je peux leur dire?  
Je hochai la tête et recula encore un peu. Je n'étais plus sous le parapluie, mais je me sentais déjà mieux.  
— Parfois Amelia a des... besoins urgents d'espace! Dans ces moments, elle a besoin… d'espace! Comme présentement! Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit à cause du nombre, d'après moi c'est plutôt à cause qu'il y a ici réuni plus de garç- elle s'arrêta en voyant mon regard la transpercer de couteaux. Bref… voilà!  
Zayn me regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit? Il avait l'air blessé. À vrai dire, les gars avaient tous l'air un peu blessés…  
- Je ne sais pas... Je... Je n'ai pas l'impression de vous connaître encore assez pour dire des trucs sur moi… Mais j'aimerais qu'on arrête d'en parler…  
Tout le monde donna son accord, mais un silence malaise régnait sur le groupe.  
J'essayai de ramener la conversation sur le match.  
- Le terrain était plutôt glissant. Je suis tombée au moins trois fois!  
- Ouais dit Elisabeth il y avait beaucoup de boue...  
On se regarda toutes avec un air complice, prêtes pour le signal!  
- Ça serait dommage qu'on salisse quelqu'un avec nos uniformes sales… Dit Laurie!  
Pour moi c'était le signal!  
Je commençais à me diriger vers Zayn, mais Laurie coupa devant moi en poussant un cri de guerrière!  
Les filles couraient elles aussi et se jetaient déjà sur les garçons!  
Zayn, Niall, Harry, Jon et Sandy avaient réussi à s'enfuir du piège en courant!  
Je me lançai à la poursuite de Zayn, mais il courait beaucoup trop rapidement pour moi!  
Soudainement, trop essoufflé, il s'arrêta en riant.  
Il s'arrêtait! Vraiment? Une chose à ne jamais faire!  
Je lui sautai sur le dos par-derrière et on tomba ensemble sur le sol!  
Son chandail était maintenant recouvert de boue! Je riais aux éclats et essaya de me relever pour m'enfuir, mais il m'agrippa par la taille et me ramena au sol avec lui!  
Je roulai sur le côté pour qu'il se retrouve dans la boue!  
On riait tellement que je ne me rendis pas compte que j'étais assise à califourchon par-dessus lui.  
Quand je me calmai enfin et me rendis enfin compte de ma position, disions... inappropriée, je m'empressai de me coucher sur le dos à côté de lui.  
Il ne pourrait ainsi pas voir mon MÉGA embarras…  
On resta ainsi à reprendre notre souffle pendant quelques minutes puis il tourna la tête vers moi. Je fis de même et plongea mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et au lieu de me détourner, je me surpris moi-même en lui rendant son sourire. Un geste tout simple, mais en moi un drôle de sentiment prit place. C'était étrange… je n'avais même jamais senti ce genre de chose auparavant.  
Soudainement, une grosse boule de boue atterrit directement sur le visage de Zayn!  
Je me levai rapidement et prit moi aussi une boule de boue dans mes mains en riant, prête a me protéger!  
- Ok. Qui m'a lancé de la boue au visage? Zayn riait, mais faisait semblant d'être en colère!  
- C'est moi!  
Je me retournai vers Laurie. Il eut un eye contact et la même idée traversa nos esprits.  
- BATAILLE DE BOUE! Hurlâmes moi et Laurie en chœur!  
Je lançai précipitamment ma boule sur Niall qui était tout près de moi! Il me regarda et se pencha pour ramasser de la boue!  
- Tu n'as quand même pas...?  
- Oh oui!  
Et tout le monde se lançait de la boue! On avait même sans le savoir formé des équipes! (Pas très équilibrées, je dirais) C'était nous les cinq filles contre les neuf gars!  
On jouait ainsi quand soudainement je vis tout le monde devant moi se figer.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Dis-je en riant encore. Tous leurs regards étaient figés par-dessus mon épaule.  
Je me retournai et vit Coach Parker sous un parapluie avec le coté de la tête dégoulinante de boue.  
Ça allait mal. Très mal.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour tout le monde! Normalement je ne publirai pas de chapitres aujourd'hui mais c'était une journée spéciale: l'école a terminé plus tôt parce qu'il y avait une panne d'électricité! Bref, j'ai décidé de partager ma joie avec vous, mes chers lecteurs, en publiant un nouveau chapitre!**

**Bon alors voilà et bonne lecture xxoxoxo!**

**ps: Merci beaucoup à _Guest _pour son review! :D**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia - chapitre 22

- TRÈS BIEN LES FILLES VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CHANGER IMMÉDIATEMENT L'AUTOBUS ATTEND. ET VOUS PEUT IMPORTE QUI VOUS ÊTES, JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR.  
Sur ce, Coach Parker tourna les talons et partis vers l'autobus.  
Quand elle fut hors de portée de voix, Niall éclata de rire!  
À l'entendre, il avait l'air de contenir ce rire depuis longtemps!  
Il était littéralement plié en deux! Il leva la tête et réussit à nous dire entre deux rires:  
- Oh mon Dieu! Vous avez vu sa tête? Qui a lancé de la boue sur elle?!  
Dan leva timidement la voix.  
- Euh... Je crois que c'est moi.  
Niall repartit de plus belle et son rire contagieux eut raison de tout le monde!  
Je voyais bien que Dan se sentait mal, alors je m'approchai de lui et lui tapota maladroitement le dos.  
- Hé ça va aller, tu sais? Elle n'y a même pas fait allusion dans son discours! La connaissant, elle aurait surement voulu faire partie de la bataille!  
- Ok... Merci Lia! Il me sourit, mais il avait quand même l'air de culpabiliser. Je respirai un bon coup et essayai d'oublier le sentiment d'inconfort que j'avais tandis que je l'entourai de mes bras. Quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fait avant.  
- Ne te sent pas mal pour ça Dan! Si tu veux, je peux lui parler après…  
- Oui ça serait génial Amelia merci!  
Je me détachai de lui et remarqua que les filles étaient déjà en direction des vestiaires. Je fis rapidement signe aux gars et couru les rejoindre.

#dans les vestiaires#

- Ok Amelia dit Laurie en se séchant les cheveux. Tu agis trop bizarrement tu dois nous expliquer!  
Tandis que je rentrais ma camisole dans mes jeans skinny, je questionnai les filles d'un air interrogateur.  
- Les filles, dis-je exaspérée depuis que je suis entrée dans les vestiaires, vous me poser des questions floues et bizarres! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin?  
- Ok avant que t'arrives, on s'est parlé et on a essayé de savoir pour lequel tu craques. Commença Amanda.  
- Et c'est très difficile parce que tu flirt avec presque chacun d'entre eux! termina Elisabeth.  
- Quoi? M'exclamai-je outrée! Mais de quoi elles parlaient? Les filles, je ne flirt avec personne! Je ne sais même pas comment on fait en plus!  
Clara se planta devant moi tout habillée, les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau et les deux mains sur ses hanches.  
- D'accord on commence avec Louis. Dit-elle. Elisabeth t'as vu avec lui l'autre jour au parc en train de parler amoureusement! Ensuite Harry. Laurie t'a vu lui envoyer des millions de baisers pendant le match! Après, il y a Dan! C'était quoi ce batifolage en public? Et enfin, Zayn. Nous croyons que c'est avec lui que tu vas finir! Surtout après cette petite scène cochonne que vous nous avait faite tout à l'heure…  
J'avais déjà mentionné que Clara avait tendance à exagérer vraiment beaucoup?  
- Vous êtes folles dis-je en enfilant ma veste. Je vais tout clarifier!  
- T'es bien mieux chérie! dit Amanda toujours en train de s'habiller.  
- Ok Louis et moi, il n'y a rien! On ne faisait que parler normalement il était venu visiter sa copine et quand il m'a vu il a décidé de venir bavarder un peu.  
- Très bien continue dit Laurie à présent en train de s'attacher les cheveux.  
- Harry et moi faisions tout simplement rigoler. Je ne lui ai envoyé qu'UN SEUL bisou! Et c'était purement de l'amitié. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes les filles, mais moi je les trouve bien ces gars! Ils sont gentils et drôles!  
- Et pour Dan me pressa Clara! Elle n'avait même pas l'aire d'avoir entendu ce que j'ai dit!  
- Lui non plus c'est rien! Je voulais le consoler parce qu'il se sentait mal d'avoir lancé de la boue sur Coach Parker!  
Je m'assis sur un banc à côté d'Elisabeth qui avait terminé de s'habiller et glissa mes pieds dans mes converses.  
- Ok dit Amanda qui avait finalement choisi une robe d'été jaune. (Je la trouvais légèrement folle de choisir de mettre une robe dans cette température, mais bon!) Maintenant, explique-nous le cas Z-a-y-n!  
- D'accord, d'accord! Alors première chose, je tiens à dire qu'il ne s'est absolument RIEN passé de cochon entre lui et moi! Et puis en ce qui concerne mes sentiments, je... Je crois que...  
- Que quoi? Clara était presque en train de me déboîter une épaule tellement elle me secouait! QUE QUOI?  
J'imaginais déjà leurs réactions si je leur disais comment je me sentais à l'égard de Zayn. C'est-à-dire… euh… Je ne savais même pas moi-même comment je me sentais!  
Laurie qui crierait, JE LE SAVAIS!  
Amanda qui me dirait oh mon dieu félicitations chéri!  
Clara qui me taperait l'épaule et dirait c'était quand même très cochon!  
Et Elisabeth qui me sourirait et passerait un bras dessus mes épaules.  
Mais je ne le connaissais pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance parce que je ne le connaissais pas. Je n'éprouvais rien pour lui. Voilà. Si j'ai cru qu'il se passait quelque chose, c'était uniquement à cause qu'il était vraiment beau et que c'était la première fois qu'un gars vraiment beau voulait me parler.

-Que rien. C'est seulement un peu flou parce que je le trouve beau… Mais il n'y a rien.


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis infiniment désolée de ne pas avoir publié de chapitres depuis aussi longtemps! :( Avec les vacances je me suis pas mal laissée aller! Bref voici le chapitre 23! Bonne lecture! XXOXOX**

**Merci à ****_elle_**** pour ton review! :)**

**ps: avez vous vu le vidéoclip de Kiss You? Je L'-A-D-O-R-E!**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia - chapitre 23

*POV Josh*

J'attendais devant la porte des vestiaires des filles pendant au moins 10minutes alors je décidai de cogner.  
Au moment où je m'approchais de la porte, j'entendis des cris perçants et hystériques!  
Surpris, je reculai d'un bond. Bon Dieu elles étaient folles! J'attendais ici qu'elles se décident à sortir pendant qu'elles s'amusaient à faire je ne sais quoi!

*POV Laurie*

Amelia venait tout juste d'avouer son amour pour Zayn! Enfin… elle avait seulement dit qu'elle le trouvait beau, mais pour moi et les filles c'était un début! J'étais tellement heureuse pour elle! C'était la première fois qu'elle montrait de l'intérêt envers un garçon! Les filles commencèrent soudainement à crier comme des malades! Tellement que mes oreilles me faisaient mal, mais je décidai de me joindre à elle pour cette fois!

Amelia elle essayait de crier par-dessus nos voix pour nier ses sentiments (qu'on savait peut-être existant!), mais on était carrément en pleine séance de filles hystériques quand soudainement, Josh entra dans la pièce, sortant du nulle pars!

Il regarda partout puis, gêné il se gratta l'arrière de la tête ayant l'air mal à l'aise. Les filles, elles, avaient juste l'air très confus! Moi je trouvais cela assez drôle de voir Josh ainsi!  
- OK TRÈS BIEN JOSH! Dis-je finalement, pour mettre fin au malaise. Je le pris par le bras et le sortis des vestiaires.  
- C'était quoi ça? Les filles pensent maintenant que tu es très… bizarre! Josh dansant d'un pied à l'autre toujours aussi mal à l'aise.  
- Vous... En fait je voulais te parler… Mais j'ai une question avant : pourquoi est-ce que vous étiez en train de hurler comme des folles? Demanda-t-il.  
- Oh! On était juste très excitées parce que Amelia vient de nous dire qu'ell-  
Je stoppai net. J'avais failli lui dire!  
- Bref euh... Ce n'est pas très important! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là de toute manière?  
Il me regarda et ria un peu.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit! Je voulais te parler.  
- Ah oui c'est vrai! Je sentis mes joues se réchauffer. Oui j'écoute!  
- Ouais bien je me demandais si tu voulais sortir ce soir? Avec moi?  
- Ouais bien sûr! Je... J'aimerais vraiment ça!  
- Ok super dit-il. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement sur la joue.  
- Je viens te chercher vers 7h30. Habille-toi confortable! Termina-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
Et il tourna les talons vers la sortie.

*POV Amelia*

Quand Laurie est sortie avec Josh, un silence de mort régnait dans le vestiaire.  
C'était très étrange. Quand il est entré, c'était surtout… étrange!  
Laurie ouvrit alors la porte et marcha rêveusement jusqu'à son sac, une main sur sa joue.  
Elle commença même à sourire toute seule et à chantonner!  
- Et bien, et bien, et bien! On dirait que quelqu'un d'autre est amoureux! Dit Elisabeth. Je roulai des yeux face à cette dernière remarque, mais me reconcentra sur Laurie.  
Elle nous regarda et soupira rêveusement.  
Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi! Elle devait vraiment trouver quelque chose de spécial à Josh!  
- Laurie! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a? dit lui demandai-je.  
- Il m'a invité ce soir! Et il m'a embrassé sur la joue! dit-elle en souriant!  
- Lau-rie-est-amoureu-se! Lau-rie-est-amoureu-se! Lau-rie-est-amoureu-se! Chantonnai-je!  
Elle redevint alors elle-même à cause de ma taquinerie!  
- Hé je te signale que toi aussi! Même je dirais que tu l'es trop! Tout à l'heure dans le gazon, quand t'étais avec Zayn, j'ai lui ai lancé de la boue parce que je sentais que ça devenait très… chaud entre vous deux!  
Elle me regarda avec un sourire satisfait. Du genre: "je t'ai bouché".  
- Pfff! Je sentais mon visage s'enflammer. N'importe quoi! Et je vous ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous alors amoureuse de lui? Jamais!  
Laurie me lança alors une autre réplique et on se chamailla pendant quelques minutes. C'est Elisabeth qui nous ramena à l'ordre.  
- Bon les filles ont devrait y aller pour ne pas mettre la Coach en colère.  
On ramassa nos choses et on se précipita vers les autobus pour ne pas trop se faire mouiller.  
Les seules places qui restaient à l'intérieur étaient situées à l'avant à côté du Coach.  
Une fois que le véhicule fut en marche, elle se tourna vers nous. Et dit la chose au quelle je m'attendais le moins du monde.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjour, bonjour! Aujourd'hui j'avais une petite soirée tranquille alors j'en ai profité pour venir vous mettre le chapitre 24! Bref, bonne lecture!**

**xxoxox**

**Merci à _aurelia callebout _pour ton review!**** J'adore en recevoir ça me motive vraiment! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit commentaire :DDDDDD**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia - chapitre 24

- Allez, racontez-moi tout sur ces garçons! Je veux tout savoir! Ils sont vraiment mignons! Vous sortez avec l'un d'entre eux?  
- Attendez dit Clara. Sur le terrain vous nous engueuliez et là vous voulez tout savoir?  
- Oui, mais sur le terrain, c'est la boue qui m'a un peu mise sur les nerfs sinon je n'aurais pas crié!  
- En passant pour la boue dit-je rapidement, Dan le gars qui l'a lancé se sentait vraiment mal! Il tenait à s'excuser!  
- Tu lui diras que ça n'est pas trop grave, mais que j'aurai ma revanche! Me répondit la Coach.  
Je ria un peu puis lui expliqua qui étaient les garçons.  
- Ahhh! Oui ma nièce m'en a déjà parlé! C'est un groupe très populaire non?  
- Ouais très populaire confirma Amanda.

Coach Parker tapa des mains comme une adolescente excitée puis se tourna vers nous!  
- Bon maintenant commençons par toi Amanda. Tu sors avec...? T'as un œil sur...?  
- Je sors avec mon copain Michaël!  
- Ah oui! C'est vrai ma belle désolée! Oui et toi aussi Clara t'as un copain si je ne me trompe pas?  
- Vous avez tout à fait raison! Il s'appelle William coach et c'est le meilleur!

Mon coach laissa échapper de sa bouche un petit rire de jeune fille excitée, ce qui nous fit toutes rire!  
- Amelia continua-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

- Moi je ne sors avec aucun d'eux. Et… ils ne m'intéressent pas ajoutai-je rapidement.

Mon coach roula des yeux et se tourna vers mes amies.  
- C'est lequel? Demanda-t-elle.  
Amanda, plus vite que l'éclair sortit une photo de boys sur son téléphone et lui désigna d'un doigt Zayn!  
- Wahouu! Lia! On ne rigole pas!  
Je me sentis rougir. Et ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais la coach était déjà en train de questionner Laurie!  
- Et toi ma belle lequel t'a choisi?  
- Et bien… je dois avouer que Josh m'intéresse...  
Amanda sortit une autre photo. Et le montra à notre entraîneur!  
- Alors ma petite Laurie, à une préférence pour les Bad boys on dirait?  
- Ouais et il l'a invité à sortir ce soir! Dit Elisabeth!  
Laurie plaqua ses mains sur la bouche d'Eli pour éviter qu'elle n'en dise plus!  
- Ah c'est beau l'amour dit la Coach! Elle passa ensuite à Elisabeth.  
- Et toi ma grande quel est ton statut?  
- Célibataire, mais... mais j'ai un œil sur Harry...  
On se retourna toutes vers Elisabeth les yeux écarquillés!  
- Harry? M'exclamai-je!  
- Ouais... Je le trouve mignon... Me répondit-elle.  
Amanda lança presque son téléphone sur la Coach pour lui montrer Harry!  
- Oh mon dieu! Il doit probablement être un vrai charmeur! Regardez son sourire dit Coach Parker!  
Elle rendit le téléphone à Amanda et nous regarda une à une.  
- Les filles dit-elle si j'avais votre âge, j'aurais certainement essayé de vous voler ces mecs! Ils sont beaux comme des cœurs vous avez vraiment du goût en matière de gars!  
Ont ria toutes et continuèrent à parler garçons jusqu'à la maison.

*POV Louis*

On attendait tous Josh avec impatience dans le bus qui était venu nous chercher. Après la bataille de boue avec les filles, on avait VRAIMENT hâte de retourner à la maison pour nous laver.  
Quand il entra finalement, il rayonnait. Mais bizarrement. Genre il avait fumé quelque chose. Il avait l'air tellement heureux. Heureux de lui-même, fière… satisfait! Voilà le mot!  
Les gars durent le remarquer aussi parce que Jon se leva pour le prendre par les épaules.  
- Hé mec t'as fumé ou quoi? Dit-il reflétant exactement mes pensées!  
- Non ce n'est pas ça dit-il toujours aussi « heureux ».  
- C'est quoi alors? Questionna Liam.  
- Moi je sais dit Zayn je me sens comme lui depuis au moins trois jours. On le regarda intrigué. Il est amoureux!  
Tout le monde, y compris moi, commença à crier et hurler!

Amoureux… je pensais vraiment que satisfait irais mieux dans la situation, mais je laissa mes pensées de super scientifique de côté et m'amusa avec les autres!  
- OHHHHHH! Allez Josh! Lançai-je. C'est qui?  
- Laurie! Son sourire s'élargit. Je l'ai invité à un rendez-vous ce soir!  
Nos cris repartirent de plus belle et cette fois on tapait Josh dans le dos et le félicitait.  
Je jetai alors un coup d'œil à Niall. Oui c'était bien ce que je croyais, plusieurs émotions se succédaient sur son visage. La confusion, la colère puis quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse. Il se rendit alors compte que je l'observais. Il feignit de partager la joie des autres, mais je lui envoyai un regard de compassion. Il me remercia silencieusement et alla s'assoir dans le fond du bus.  
- Hé Zayn dit Harry alors que l'autobus démarrait. Tu crois que Amelia accepterait un rendez-vous avec moi?  
Le visage de Zayn se durcit.  
- Non vraiment pas. Tu n'es pas son genre.  
On partit tous à rire.  
- Ohhh allez Zayn, reprit Harry, c'est une blague! Mais je vous dis tout de suite les gars, j'aurai peut-être un œil sur Elisabeth.  
- HAZZA! Criai-je, qu'est-ce que tu fais de nous deux?  
Il se jeta dans mes bras et on tomba sur un banc!  
- Larry ne cessera jamais d'exister Lou! Me dit-il! _(N/A : Bon je sais que toute cette affaire de Larry a fait plein d'histoires et de blabla, mais s'il vous plaît no hate! Ici c'est purement de l'amitié!)_  
On rigola encore, mais Paul nous fit signe de nous calmer.  
Je m'assis et me tourna vers Niall. Il regardait dehors perdu dans ses pensées.  
Je regardai moi aussi par la fenêtre et pensa encore à la douleur qui émanait d'Amelia quand je l'ai vu au parc. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle finirait avec Zayn. Ils formeraient un beau couple et ça apaiserait certainement les malheurs de cette fille.


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour les amis! Toute la semaine j'ai voulu vous poster un chapitre mais j'ai pas vraiment pu alors on dirais bien que je le fais aujourd'hui! **

**Aussi je voulais dire un GRAND merci a mon amie Lysanne qui m'aide énormément dans ma fic! Elle aussi écris une fanfiction sur One Direction allez la voir elle s'appelle My Life! story/3947267-my-life-harry-styles-fan-fiction Vous allez voir elle n'es pas comme les autres elle est très originale! En plus elle publie souvent! (plus que moi! XD) Bref je lui avais promis de lui faire de la pub! JE T'AIME SISTA! xxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

*******Je voulais aussi vous dire que je vais bientôt commencer à mettre cette même fanfiction sur un autre site qui s'appelle wattpad! (oui oui le même ou lysanne met sa fiction ^_^) Je voulais seulement vous assurer qu'il n'y a aucun plagiat et que c'est moi qui met cette fanfic sur ce site comme sur l'autre!*******

**Ouff je pense que je n'ai jamais écris autant avant de mettre un chapitre! Bon bonne lecture les amis! xoxoxox**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia - chapitre 25

*POV Amelia*

Depuis qu'on était revenues du match, je regardais la télé dans le salon avec Clara et Amanda. On était complètement évachées! On avait enfilé des pantalons de jogging et des vieux t-shirts et on avait amassé le plus de cochonneries possible!  
Elisabeth, elle passait du temps avec sa grand-mère dans la cuisine. Elles n'avaient pas réellement eu le temps de se parler depuis notre arrivé.  
Laurie se préparait pour son rendez-vous avec Josh! Elle était totalement fébrile. Trop même. On lui avait donc conseillé de prendre une douche et de nous montrer la tenue qu'elle porterait.  
Quant au reste de l'équipe, puisque la maison était si petite, tout le monde sortait pour ne pas être coincé. Même Coach Parker! Elle se promenait avec un groupe de filles ou bien allait se promener dans les rues de Londres.  
- Lia? Tu me passes les chip?  
Sans même me tourner, je tendis le bol à Clara qui était à ma droite.  
- Toi passe-moi les jujubes lui dit-je.  
- Les vers ou les grenouilles?  
- Les vers.  
Clara me tendit le pot et on continua à écouter la télé ainsi.  
Soudain Elisabeth entra dans la pièce.  
- Hé les filles! Ma grand-mère m'a dit que... mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
Dans un mouvement super synchronisé, on se tourna toutes les trois vers elle!  
- Rien.  
- On regarde la télé.  
- Tu me passes le popcorn?  
On avait toutes répondu en même temps!  
- Les filles arrêtez un peu de faire vos cochonnes sur le BS et faites un truc utile de votre vie!  
Elle commença alors à ramasser tous nos bols et nos pots de nourriture.  
- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS? Cria Amanda en se jetant sur les bols! LES FILLES AIDEZ MOI À LES PROTÉGER!  
Clara et moi on resta assises et continuèrent à regarder la scène.  
- TRAÎTRES!  
Elisabeth lui arracha des mains les derniers bols et alla les porter à la cuisine. Amanda se rassit rageusement sur le canapé et nous bouda.  
- Bon les filles, Josh va arriver dans vingt minutes! Où pensez-vous qu'il va m'amener?  
Je me retournai vers Laurie qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, mais quand je la vis, je figeai.  
- Les filles? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On dirait que vous venez de voir un extraterrestre!  
Elisabeth revint de la cuisine et s'arrêta quand elle vit Laurie.  
- Oh mon Dieu aidez-moi! Souffla Amanda!  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'impatienta Laurie.  
Clara se leva indignée et disparue dans la salle de bain.  
Je partis moi aussi, mais dans la chambre où se trouvaient toutes les valises, y compris celle de Laurie.  
- NON, MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME DIRE CE QUI SE PASSE MERDE! Entendis-je Laurie crier depuis le salon!  
- Tu ne vas pas aller à un rendez-vous habillée comme ça ma grande. Jamais. JA-MAIS dit Elisabeth!  
- Quoi? C'est un jogging et un hoodie! Il m'a dit de m'habiller-  
- CONFO! Explosa Amanda CONFORTABLEMENT PAS EN SANS-ABRIS!  
Je trouvai enfin la valise de Laurie et chercha des vêtements décents qu'elle pourrait porter!  
- Lia qu'est-ce que tu fais? Entendis-je Laurie derrière moi.  
- Met ça. Je lui lançai un jeans skinny au visage. Ça aussi. Je sortis une blouse bleue sans manches qui s'attachait sur le devant avec des boutons et la lui tendit.  
- Arghh! Pourquoi? C'est correct ce que je porte! Protesta-t-elle  
- Non. Vraiment pas. Allez change-toi dis-je en sortant.  
Quand je fus à nouveau dans le salon, Elisabeth essayait de calmer Amanda qui était pratiquement en train d'inventer de nouveaux blasphèmes pour exprimer son mécontentement!  
- Calme-toi Amanda dit-je en riant! Je lui ai choisi d'autres vêtements!  
Clara sortit alors de la salle de bain équipé d'une trousse de maquillage.  
- Ok les filles prenez toutes un outil. Quand elle sort, on attaque.  
Je m'approchai de la boite, mais Clara m'arrêta.  
- Pas toi Lia. Il faut quelqu'un pour la tenir.  
Tout le monde était prêt!  
J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et je regardai Clara en attente du signal.  
- Les filles? Demanda Laurie.  
- À L'ATTAQUE!  
Je sortis de ma cachette et sauta dans les airs pour pouvoir atterrir sur Laurie et la plaquer au sol!  
Mais dernière minute, elle esquiva mon attaque et je tombai sur le plancher du salon. Sans oublier de me crever un orteil sur le coin d'un meuble!  
Laurie qui avait maintenant deviné notre plan courait dans la maison pendant que les filles la suivaient avec du maquillage entre les mains!  
Moi je hurlais de douleur sur le sol en me tenant le pied!  
- Vient ici sale peste! Tu ne partiras pas d'ici sans maquillage sur ton visage criais Clara!  
- J'AI MAAAALL!  
- VOUS NE M'AUREZ JAMAIS!  
Soudain, on sonna à la porte. Les filles continuaient à se poursuivre dans la maison, alors je me retrouvai donc à ramper jusqu'à la porte parce que personne n'avait entendu la sonnerie.  
C'était Josh. Quand il vit ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, il éclata de rire devant la scène.  
- MON SAUVEUR cria Laurie. Elle se précipita sur Josh et lui sauta au cou.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Questionna-t-il en riant.  
- ELLES VOULAIENT ME MAQUILLER! Et euh... Lia s'est fait mal à l'orteil je n'sais pas trop comment!  
Les filles arrivèrent devant la porte essoufflées et décoiffées!  
- Hé! Salut Josh! Dit Amanda!  
- Allez! Partez les amoureux! Ajouta Elisabeth!  
Clara elle était toujours en mode "IL-FAUT-MAQUILLER-LAURIE"!  
- Je t'aurai en jour siffla-t-elle!  
- Bye les amis! Dis-je en fermant la porte.


	27. Chapter 27

**Coucou tout le monde! Et oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien le chapitre 26 que vous avez ici! ET bonne nouvelle, IL EST PLUS LONG! (je trouve..!) **

**Bref réjouissez-vous mes chers lecteurs deux chapitres en moins de 24heures ça n'arrivera pas souvent! (mais les miracles existent! surtout lorsque les lecteurs offrent aux écrivains des fabuleux review!)**

**BON! Bonne lecture les amis!**

**xxoxoxoxox**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia - chapitre 26

- Elle est partie, depuis combien de temps demandai-je?  
- Exactement 3heures, et 47 minutes. Me répondit Elisabeth.  
- Et elle doit être ici à 11h30, c'est-à-dire dans 13 minutes. Ajouta Clara.  
J'acquiesçai silencieusement dans le noir et continua à lire mon livre dans la cuisine.  
On étaient toutes les quatre assises dans la cuisine à attendre le retour de Laurie. Comme les papas sévères dans les films!  
Le temps passa et quand il fut 11h56, on entendit des portes claquer à l'extérieur.  
Je refermai rapidement mon livre et Clara éteignit toutes les lumières.  
On attendit encore quelques minutes puis j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Quelques instants plus tard, Laurie apparut dans la cuisine et ouvrit la lumière.  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Elle cria au meurtre puis se tut quand elle se rappela que des gens dormaient dans la maison.  
- Les filles! Reprit-elle en chuchotant, mais qu'est-  
- Tu es en retard jeune fille la coupa Elisabeth.  
- En retard de 26 minutes. Dis-je.  
- Ohhh! Allez les filles! Et depuis quand j'ai un couvre-feu? J'ai plus-  
- 26 longues minutes que nous avons passées à nous inquiéter jeune fille! La coupa encore Elisabeth!  
- Tu devrais avoir honte dit Clara!  
- Nous aimerions toutefois savoir, c'était comment ce rendez-vous dit Amanda!  
- D'accord, mais seulement si vous arrêtez de faire vos mères poules! Et j'vais me changer avant!  
- Te changer? Demanda Amanda  
- Ouais! Tu sais... Se laver! Et mettre un pyjama! Lui répondit Laurie!  
Quand Laurie fut enfin prête, elle nous rejoignit dans la cuisine et se lança!  
- Ok alors premièrement, il m'a tout simplement amené me promener dans Londres! Il a dit qu'il avait une destination spéciale pour moi et qu'il voulait apprendre à me connaître un peu.  
Elle fit une pause et se leva pour aller chercher des jujubes.  
- Ok ensuite... Lui dis-je!  
- Calmez-vous! Ensuite, il m'a amené au London Eye! C'était vraiment incroyable les filles! On pouvait tout voir d'en haut!  
- Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance dit soudainement Amanda, mais nous ont veut les bouts croustillants! Est-ce que vous vous êtes embrassés par exemple?  
Laurie devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate!  
- Peut-être qu'on s'est un peu embrassés...  
On chuchota (pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde!) des cris aigus super fort!  
- Tu l'as vraiment embrassé demandai-je à Laurie? Après seulement un rendez-vous?  
- Habituellement, je n'embrasse qu'après un minimum de trois rendez-vous, mais avec Josh, dit Laurie rêveusement, c'est... Différent! Je me sens bien avec lui! Tout coule bien entre nous deux, c'est comme si je le connaissais depuis toujours!  
- Vous êtes vraiment chanceuse dit alors Elisabeth en soupirant.  
Je la regardai intriguée.  
- Vous êtes toutes amoureuses déclara-t-elle. Sauf moi.  
- Hey je n'ai personne moi non plus lui dit-je!  
- Oui, mais toi Lia ce n'est pas pareille! dit soudainement Clara. Tu es jeune et t'a jamais eu de copain ou été amoureuse! Tu es tellement naïve et innocente sur le terrain masculin!  
Je les regardai toutes une à une et elles approuvèrent les paroles de Clara. Pff! Naïve moi? Et jeune?! On avait à peine un an de différence!  
- C'est n'importe quoi les filles! Allez! Continue à nous raconter Laurie m'exclamai-je pour clore le sujet des garçons.  
- Ok ok, et bien après m'avoir fait visiter Londres, il m'a amené devant un genre d'entrepôt et il m'a couvert les yeux avec un foulard. Il voulait me faire une surprise! Il m'a fait entrer et il m'a dit que je pouvais enlever le foulard. Quand je l'ai détaché... C'était une maison hantée.  
- Oh mon dieu! S'exclama Amanda! Comment il a fait pour te faire entrer?  
- Il l'a probablement attaché dans une camisole de force dis-je!  
- Arrêtez les filles! Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça dit Laurie! Laissez-moi vous mettre en situation...

*POV Laurie*  
(quelques heures plus tôt, pendant le rendez-vous)

- Une... maison hantée? Je regardai Josh en essayant de dissimuler ma panique.  
- Ouais! C'est génial non? En plus le coût d'entrée est seulement d'un dollar! On peut la refaire au moins une vingtaine de fois! En plus il y a différents parcours! Bon reste ici je vais aller chercher nos billets!  
Je détestais les maisons hantées. Depuis toujours. Elles m'effrayaient tellement que lorsque les filles parlaient de peut-être en visiter une, je hurlais que je ne voulais pas passer devant.  
Et maintenant Josh voulait m'emmener dans une maison hantée. Quelle sorte de gars emmenait une fille dans une maison hantée pour un premier rendez-vous?!  
Il revint avec nos billets à la main puis me prit la main et m'entraîna vers l'entrée.  
- Tu viens ma belle? Dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.  
- Euh... Ouais bien sûr! Répondis-je.  
Je ne pouvais pas le décevoir. Il croirait que je suis une poule mouillée. Et puis la dernière fois que j'ai fait une maison hantée, j'avais quoi... 10ans? Je suis plus âgée. Ça devrait être correct.  
Josh poussa une porte et me laissa passer la première. Quand la porte se referma, on était plongés dans le noir complet.  
- Josh? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.  
- Oui?  
- Est-ce que c'est correct si on ne se lâche pas la main?  
- Oui bien sûr! Tout pour toi!  
Je serrai sa main, me colla à lui et ont commença à avancer dans l'obscurité tandis qu'une musique inquiétante résonnait autour de nous.  
Tout à coup, juste devant nous une lumière s'alluma et un zombie dont la bouche dégoulinait de sang se tenait devant nous. Je dus faire appel à tout mon sang-froid pour ne pas me retourner et partir en hurlant à mort!  
- Un à la fois à partir de maintenant dit le zombie. Il nous fit un sourire épeurant et nous montra le chemin.  
- On doit se séparer? La panique montait encore une fois en moi. D'une seconde à l'autre j'allais craquer.  
- Oui, mais pas pour longtemps me répondit Josh. Il me sourit et planta un baiser sur ma tempe.  
Ça me redonna du courage. Il ne s'était rien passé encore.  
- Ok c'est bon! J'y vais en premier!  
J'avançai prudemment et tâta les murs avec mes mains. Le couloir devenait plus étroit et ça tournait à droite.  
- Josh? Appelai-je regrettant soudainement d'être allée en premier.  
- Oui je suis juste derrière toi!  
Sa voix avait pourtant l'air éloigné.  
Je continuai d'avancer lentement quand soudainement, je me sentis tomber dans le vide. Dans un trou noir profond et long.  
Je ne pus retenir mon hurlement de la mort plus.  
J'arrêtai seulement de hurler quand mes fesses touchèrent le sol. Je m'avançai un peu dans le noir pour me tasser en boule sur un mur et pleurer. Je sentais des petites bestioles grimper sur moi, un souffle glacial dans mon dos et j'entendais des rires démoniaques c'était horrible. J'avais vraiment trop peur et je ne pouvais plus distinguer le réel et l'imaginaire.  
Soudain, après ce qui me parut une éternité, toutes les lumières s'allumèrent et je vis Josh arriver par une glissade sur ma gauche. Quand il me vit, il courut vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.  
Je pleurai et pleura encore sur son épaule. Tellement que je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'il m'avait pris dans ses bras style mariée et qu'il me sortait par la porte de secours avec un autre gars.  
Quand je me calmai enfin, je me rendis compte qu'on était assis sur un banc près d'un parc désert.  
- Ça va mieux? Me demanda Josh tout en frottant mon dos.  
- Ouais... J-je n'aime p-pas vraiment les m-maisons han-hantée répondis-je à travers quelques sanglots.  
- J'ai remarqué dit-il en riant! Quand je t'ai entendue crier, j'ai cru que tu te faisais agresser! J'ai vraiment eu peur, tu sais. J'ai crié au zombie en haut de la glissade de faire quelque chose et j'ai glissé à mon tour. Le temps que j'arrive en bas toutes les lumières étaient allumées.  
- Vraiment? J'ai cru attendre pendant au moins 45minutes toute seule dit-je en réussissant à contrôler ma voix.  
- Vraiment. Il me serra contre lui et je me blottis dans ses bras. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'aimais pas les maisons hantées?  
- J'étais gênée... Je cachai mon visage sur son épaule. Et puis ça avait vraiment l'air de te faire plaisir.  
- Très bien, mais la prochaine fois ne te gêne pas et dit moi tout! Dit-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

*Retour au présent POV Amelia*

- Alors voilà! Conclu Laurie. Ensuite, il m'a amené dans le parc et on s'est amusé comme des fous! Et on a regardé les étoiles! C'était tellement romantique!  
- Mon dieu s'exclama Amanda! Notre petite Laurie est VRAIMENT amoureuse!  
On s'amusa encore un peu dans la cuisine, mais quand les bâillements que je sortais devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, les filles décidèrent qu'on devait aller se coucher.  
- Bonne nuit les filles dit-je coincé entre Amanda et Elisabeth.  
- Bonne nuit!  
- Nuit.  
- Hummff  
- Fais de beaux rêves!  
Je souris à moi-même et me laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée.


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonjour tout le monde! Bon je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre et je m'en excuse mais j'espère que vous allez me pardonner avec ce chapitre ULTRA long (d'après moi...)! J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus et je dois avouer que je suis assez heureuse du résultat!**

**Aussi je voulais vous dire que présentement je suis en vacances alors je vais avoir plus de temps libre pour écrire! (Ce qui veut dire que le prochain chapitre devrais arriver plus rapidement que vous le pensez... ;)**

**Merci à ****_Girly007 _****pour ton review! Voici la suite!**

**Bon j'ai fini de parler! Bonne lecture!**

**xxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia - chapitre 27

- RÉVEILLE-TOI LIA!

J'ouvris les yeux en sursaut, mais les referma aussitôt lorsque la lumière m'aveugla.

-Nonn marmonnai-je en me retournant.

-Lia c'est la coach qui a un truc important à nous dire! Fit une autre voix à mon oreille.

Je sentis qu'on me secouait l'épaule, mais je décidai d'ignorer cette personne qui tentait de me réveiller. Elle finirait bien par arrêter.

Après quelques minutes de secouage intensif, je n'en pouvais plus.

-Ok ok je me réveille! Je me redressai et ouvris les yeux pour de bon et vis Clara au-dessus de moi.

-Ughh, je déteste te réveiller Lia! T'es une vraie plaie! Allez t'es encore une fois la dernière debout et la coach a déjà commencé son « discours ».

-Ok j'arrive.

Je me levai, mais me rassis aussitôt puisque la coach parlait aux autres filles dans la même pièce ou je me trouvais, c'est-à-dire le salon!

-Alors vous allez devoir trouver cela au plus vite, pour libérer l'espace dans la maison. Comme vous avez surement pu le constater, on est beaucoup trop dans cette maison!

La coach se tourna alors vers Elisabeth qui se tenait à côté de Mamie Anna.

-Elisabeth, j'en ai longuement parlé avec ta grand-mère et toi, Lia, Clara, Amanda et Laurie allez devoir vous trouver un autre endroit où dormir… Comme tu viens à Londres assez souvent, tu dois surement avoir des amis qui pourraient vous loger?

- Ouais j'en ai confirma Elisabeth.

- Parfait! Alors tout à l'heure dès que vous êtes prêtes je veux que vous sortiez d'ici pour trouver ce logement!

-Mais on n'a pas besoin de sortir pour trouver un «logement»! Intervint Amanda, Elisabeth a seulement besoin de passer quelques coups de fil!

-Effectivement! Mais ça vous fera du bien de sortir! Donc hop! Dans dix minutes je ne veux plus vous voir!

Les filles soupirèrent et on alla toutes se préparer pour sortir dehors.

*Plus tard*

Ça faisait maintenant trois heures qu'on se promenait dans les rues de Londres et j'adorais!

Les filles par contre... Elles aimaient moins que moi...

Amanda et Clara marchaient moins vite que des limaces et elles se plaignaient que leurs jambes n'étaient pas faites pour ce genre d'épreuve!

N'importe quoi! Elles pourraient courir huit heures d'affilées dans un centre commercial sans s'essouffler!

Elisabeth, elle était découragée à cause de cette histoire de logement. _Très_ découragée! Du genre elle essayait de trouver le point positif de la situation à chaque fois qu'un de ses amis nous annonçait au téléphone qu'il ne pouvait nous loger. Au début, je trouvais ça bien, mais elle a commencé à devenir... hystérique! Elle riait comme une folle à tout bout de champ et n'arrêtait pas de répéter: "Oh non non! Ce n'est pas grave! Ce n'est pas grave!" Suivi d'un rire hystérique.

Quant à Laurie, elle marchait rageusement depuis une bonne heure et demie sans dire un mot. À chaque fois qu'ont passaient devant un petit restaurant, elle grognait dans notre direction. J'ai finalement compris qu'elle mourrait de faim.

Bref, j'étais là dans une belle petite rue de Londres avec quatre amies frustrée!

J'essayai de leur donner du courage:

- Oh allez les filles! Regardez un peu autour de vous c'est magnifique! On est à Londres!

- Oh la ferme! J'ai faim! grogna Laurie.

- Oh mon Dieu tu as raison Lia oh mon dieu! C'est fou! Je me retournai vers Elisabeth et elle laissa échapper un autre de ses rires hystériques...

J'arrêtai de marcher et regarda tour à tour chacune de mes amies. Une petite pause ne nous ferait pas de mal!

- Bon vous savez quoi? On devrait s'arrêter quelque part dans un café, ça nous fera du bien déclarai-je!

Je n'eus pour réponse que des rires hystériques, des grognements et des gémissements!

On marcha encore un peu et Elisabeth qui nous guidait depuis le début eut un petit cri de surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe la questionnai-je?

- Et bien tu vois la petite troupe de jeunes devant nous? Elle me pointa un petit groupe d'environ une dizaine de filles devant nous.

- Ouais?

- Elles sont devant le petit café que j'avais prévu de nous emmener, mais habituellement il n'y a presque personne ici. Mais ce n'est pas grave! J'imagine qu'on devra marcher encore un peu plus loin!

Elle ria hystériquement encore une fois.

Soudain, Laurie qui traînait en arrière apparut devant nous.

- OH NON! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION DE PASSER DEVANT UN AUTRE BISTRO SANS S'ARRÊTER!

Elle fila devant nous et fonça dans le tas de jeunes filles!

- POUSSEZ-VOUS! DÉGAGEZ! MOI JE VEUX PASSER!

On la rattrapa le plus rapidement que nos deux limaces derrières pouvaient se le permettre.

L'arrivée fracassante de Laurie fit faire disparaitre plus de la moitié du groupe de filles ce qui nous permit d'entrer facilement.

Une fois à l'intérieur, du café, Laurie explosa une deuxième fois.

- NON MAIS CEST QUOI CETTE MERDE? IL N'Y A PERSONNE ICI POURQUOI, ELLES SE JETAIENT DEVANT L'ENTRÉE?

Je regarda autour de moi et remarqua que effectivement il n'y avait personne mise à part un groupe d'environ six gars autour d'une table située dans le fond.

Je rapportai mon attention vers Laurie qui était presque en train de hurler de rage.

- Je te la laisse pour cette fois souffla alors Elisabeth près de moi!

Je m'approchai prudemment de Laurie et posa ma main sur son épaule.

- Allez calme-toi un peu et vas chercher quatre cafés et un chocolat chaud pour moi. Tu peux aussi prendre des muffins!

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

Je lui jetta un dernier coup d'œil satisfait puis rejoignit les filles qui étaient déjà attablées.

-Oh Mon Dieu Lia! S'exclama Amanda, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je bénis les Dieux d'avoir mis ce petit restaurant sur notre route pour nos permettre d'enfin reposer nos ja-

-AHHHHHHHHHH!

Je sursautais et regarda Clara. Niall était derrière elle en train de mourir de rire et mon amie elle avait la main sur le cœur.

-Niall! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dis-je avec surprise.

-Et bien moi et les gars on se promenait dehors et une troupe de fan nous a attaqués si on veut! On s'est réfugiés ici et quelques minutes plus tard, on vous a vus entrer. J'ai cru que ce serait une bonne idée de vérifier si Clara était chatouilleuse!

Au même moment, un plateau rempli de pâtisseries et de cinq tasses fumantes se posa sur la table.

Je levai la tête vers Laurie, mais elle était déjà en train d'attaquer les muffins et les croissants!

Je vis Niall tendre la main vers une brioche, mais sans même lever la tête, Laurie l'arrêta!

-Hé PAS TOUCHE! Est-ce que tu sais à quand remonte la dernière fois que j'ai mangé? Elle fourra la moitié d'un muffin dans sa bouche. À hier choir! Donc j'ai vraihment faim, tu chomprends?

-À hier soir? Niall tira une chaise et s'assena en face de Laurie, comment t'a fait?

Je rigolai à les voir discuter nourriture puis je vis du coin de l'œil cinq silhouettes s'approcher de nous.

-Ça a l'air amusant ici on peut se joindre à vous? Louis toujours aussi souriant n'attendit pas notre réponse et prit place à côté de moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, moi, les filles, Niall, Louis, Josh, Zayn, Liam et Harry étions tous entassés autour de la table!

On était tellement serrés les uns sur les autres que Laurie s'est assise sur les genoux de Josh et Harry avait invité Elisabeth à faire de même! Moi je n'étais assise sur personne, mais Zayn s'était assis à côté de moi et nos jambes étaient collées. Ma cuisse était presque au-dessus de la sienne et des picotements assaillaient toutes les parties de mon corps qui touchaient au sien. Depuis qu'il était à la table, je n'avais pas osé le regarder. Surtout à cause de cette proxi-

Des éclats de rire m'arrachèrent de mes pensées et je me rendis compte que tout le monde riait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Questionnai-je.

Leurs rires repartirent de plus belle et je sentis mon visage s'enflammer.

-Tu n'as vraiment rien entendu? Me demanda Harry tout en me faisant un de ses fameux sourires.

-Euh… non..

-Et bien Elisabeth t'a parlé et comme tu ne répondais pas, on a tout de suite deviné que tu es partie sur la planète Amelia! M'expliqua Liam.

-T'es souvent perdu dis donc me taquina Josh!

Je ria un peu, mais je sentais encore la chaleur dans mes joues. Il fallait vraiment que je sois plus attentive!

Je ria un peu, mais je sentais encore la chaleur dans mes joues. Il fallait vraiment que je sois plus attentive!

- Ouais... Je suis une fille un peu rêveuse dis-je à voix basse.

- La question, repris Elisabeth c'était ce que t'en pensais?

Hmm. Ce que j'en pensais. J'ai dû manquer un énorme bout de la conversation pendant que j'étais dans mes rêveries. Si j'avouais que je n'avais pas - encore une fois - écouté la conversation ils allaient encore rire de moi. Ce que je voulais absolument éviter même s'ils ne le faisaient pas par méchanceté.

- Euh... Ouais c'est une super idée!

Elisabeth haussa les sourcils, légèrement surprise.

- Vraiment? T'es sûre?

Oh mon dieu pour qu'Elisabeth doute de ma réponse ça devait être quelque chose de gros. J'espérai que je ne m'embarquai pas dans quelque chose de gros et confirma ma réponse.  
- Oui oui c'est bon!

Laurie poussa un petit cri de joie et dans son élan de joie, elle se tourna et embrassa Josh!

Louis et Liam sifflèrent le couple tandis qu'Amanda prenait déjà des millions de photos avec son téléphone!

- On dirait qu'on a ici un petit couple dit Clara! C'est officiel les enfants?  
Laurie qui s'était détachée de Josh le regarda et ce dernier acquiesça!

Tout le monde poussa des cris de joie! Laurie me regarda avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres et me remercia silencieusement. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Je pouvais même dire que je commençais à paniquer à l'intérieur. Laurie me remerciait carrément d'avoir accepté cette... Cette... Proposition?

Je pris discrètement une bonne respiration et essaya de découvrir dans quoi je m'étais engagée en écoutant la conversation.

- Alors, demanda Harry quand est-ce que vous allez venir?  
- Je ne sais pas! répondit Elisabeth mais je vais immédiatement demander à ma grand-mère! Ajouta-t-elle avec excitation!

Elle se leva, pris son téléphone et s'éloigna de la table en dansant presque!  
Une idée traversa alors mon esprit. Je n'aurais quand même pas accepté de-  
- ELLE A DIT OUI! Demain soir sera notre premier soir dans l'appartement des One Direction! Annonça Elisabeth.  
Je sentis mon cœur faire des trucs bizarres dans ma poitrine: dans la même maison que cinq gars que je ne connaissais pas!

Je tournai mon regard vers la gauche comme pour chercher une sortie, mais je croisai plutôt un regard chocolat qui me rassura aussitôt. Je souris à Zayn mais me détourna aussitôt pour ne pas voir sa réaction.  
Finalement pensai-je ça ne seras pas si terrible d'habiter avec cinq garçons si je peux me perdre dans ce regard tous les jours.


	29. Chapter 29

**Coucou tout le monde! Voici pour vous le chapitre 28! **

**Donc... voila... hum.. Ah oui! Je voudrais vous avertir que ça vas prendre un certain temps avant que je mette le prochain chapitre... :( je suis désolée.. mais je vais quand même essayer de l'écrire le plus vite possible! :DD **

**Aussi c'est une idée que j'ai eu d'un autre auteur: Si il y assez de gens qui participent, je pourrais créer un compte twitter ou bien une page facebook (dépendant de vous chers lecteurs!) et vous informer sur les prochains chapitres et vous donner des extraits/teaser? Bref, c'est vous qui décidez! Mais j'aimerais avoir plus de 10 personnes (ou 20? :D) qui me répondent pour faire ce projet!**

**Merci à _elle_ et a _Bondgirl_ pour vos reviews (Bondgirl: le tien m'as particulièrement donné une poussée! xd)**

**Bon! J'ai fini de parler!**

**bonne lecture! xooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia - chapitre 28

*Le lendemain*

- Bon les filles vous avez toutes vos choses? demanda coach Parker.  
- Oui c'est bon! Répondirent Amanda et Clara en chœur!  
- Ok très bien alors allez mettre valises dans la camionnette je vous attends dehors!  
On fit comme elle nous demanda et retournâmes à l'intérieur pour dire au revoir à Mamie Anna. C'était aujourd'hui qu'on partait à l'appart des gars. J'étais à moitié excitée et à moitié nerveuse à cette idée!  
- Prenez bien soin de vous mes filles! Dis Mamie Anna. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de les emmener ici! Je tiens absolument à rencontrer ces garçons! Qui sait, ils pourraient très bien être des messieurs de 40ans j'en ai aucune idée moi!  
- Ohh Mamie! Dit Elisabeth en serrant sa grand-mère dans ses bras, ils sont super gentils et vraiment pas des messieurs de 40ans!  
- Je sais mon cœur! Je voulais te taquiner! Mais je veux vraiment rencontrer ton futur petit copain!  
- Quoi?  
Mamie Anna ricana et poussa sa petite-fille pour serrer Laurie!  
- Et toi aussi ma chère! Je veux que tu m'amènes ton copain!  
Laurie cligna des yeux comme si elle sortait d'un rêve!  
- Ohh quoi? Josh? Oui le plus tôt possible!  
- Elle a des pouvoirs de devin ta grand-mère ou quoi demanda Clara!  
- Ohh non ma grande j'ai de l'expérience! Et puis regarde cette pauvre fille, dit Mamie Anna en désignant Laurie qui était repartie dans ses rêveries, elle sourit comme une idiote et voit des papillons partout! C'est évident qu'elle ne pense qu'à son Josh!  
On ria tous et Mamie Anna s'approcha finalement de moi pour me dire au revoir.  
- Toi petite! Me dit-elle il faut que tu me chasses la tristesse de tes beaux yeux! Laisse-toi vivre! Je suis sûre que t'en pinces pour un de ces cinq garçons! Tombe amoureuse! Ça te fera du bien!  
Je ria pour cacher mon malaise et serra la grand-mère de mon amie dans mes bras à mon tour.  
- D'accord Mamie Anna! Je ferai mon possible lui dis-je et merci pour nous avoir logé ces quelques jours!  
- C'était un plaisir! Allez maintenant ouste! Va briser des cœurs!  
Je ria encore et sortie rejoindre les autres dans la voiture. Je m'installai à l'avant, la place que les filles m'avaient laissés et coach Parker démarra l'engin.  
- Vite Amelia! Baisse la fenêtre me lança Elisabeth! Toi aussi Clara!  
Je suivis ses ordres et sortit ma main pour dire au revoir à Mamie Anna qui était sur le pas de la porte.  
On lui envoya des baisers jusqu'à ce qu'on la perde de vue puis on remonta les fenêtres.  
- Alors c'est quoi l'adresse demanda Coach Parker?  
Elisabeth lui tendit le GPS avec les coordonnées déjà entrées.  
- Eh bien les filles, dit soudainement la Coach je suis contente que vous ayez trouvé un logement, mais je dois préciser que comme ce sont des garçons et que je ne les connais pas, j'ai certaines règles.  
Les filles et moi hochâmes la tête prêtes à entendre les exigences de notre mentor.  
- Premièrement, je ne veux pas que les garçons et les filles dorment dans la même chambre et aussi je vais venir vous voir cette semaine. Ce sera comme une vérification surprise. Ensuite... Euh... Ensuite... Bref vous comprenez l'essentiel les filles?  
Je gloussai discrètement avant d'acquiescer! La coach ne voyait pas vraiment le genre de conneries qu'on pouvait faire et nous faisait totalement confiance!  
- Aussi, je veux que vous vous amusiez! C'est le plus important!  
- Ok coach! répondit Clara.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes chez les garçons. Je sortis de l'auto et pris ma valise à l'arrière avant de dire au revoir au coach jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne le coin de la rue. Quand je me retournai, les filles étaient toutes figées devant la porte!  
- Euh… les filles, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
Je m'approchai intriguée et m'arrêta lorsque je compris. On pouvait très clairement entendre deux personnes qui se disputaient férocement. Deux personnes qu'on pouvait reconnaitre comme étant Josh et Niall.  
-JOSH N'ESSAI PAS DE ME FAIRE CROIRE LE CONTRAIRE. TU N'ES RIEN QU'UN SALE PROFITEUR. TU PROFITES DES FILLES! TU PROFITES DE LAURIE !  
-AH OUAIS T'AURAIS FAIT QUOI TOI NIALL HEIN T'AURAIS FAIT QUOI?  
Josh et Niall se disputaient à propos de Laurie c'était évident. Je me tournai vers celle-ci et vis une expression qui ne pouvait lui appartenir. Laurie celle qui était toujours tellement joyeuse. Maintenant je lisais sur son visage de l'horreur, de la souffrance, de la trahison, de la colère et du désespoir. La violence dans leur voix m'ébranlait tellement, je ne pouvais imaginer ce que mon amie pouvait ressentir. Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules pour lui offrir du soutien, mais je doutai qu'elle ne s'en rende compte à cause de toutes les émotions qui se lisaient sur son visage.

-MOI AU MOINS reprit la voix de Niall JE PROFITERAIS PAS D'ELLE ET JE L'AIMERAIS DE TOUT MON COEUR PARCE QUE MOI, JE NE PROFITE JAMAIS DES FILLES. JE LES TRAITE COMME DES PRINCESSES!  
-SI TU L'AIMES TANT QUE SA LAURIE POURQUOI TU NE LUI AS PAS DEMANDÉ DE SORTIR AVEC TOI AVANT? Explosa Josh de plus en plus fort.  
-PARCE QUE MOI, JE VOULAIS ATTENDRE PLUS LONGTEMPS POUR QU'ON PUISSE APPRENDRE À SE CONNAÎTRE AVANT!  
-DIS-LE DONC QUE T'AVAIS PEUR DE LUI DEMANDER DE SORTIR AVEC TOI NIALL. PARCE QUE T'ES PAS UN VRAI HOMME, T'ES UN TROUILLARD! UNE POULE MOUILLÉE NIALL HORAN!  
-CONNARD !  
On entendit alors des bruits de bagarre et je reconnus la voix des autres gars dans tout le bazar.

- NIALL, JOSH CALMEZ-VOUS! Cria Louis par-dessus la dispute. ZAYN, AIDE-MOI! LIAM, HARRY RETENEZ JOSH!  
-JOSH repris Niall JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS LE DIRE A LAURIE QUE TU VEUX JUSTE LA BAISER!  
-VAS-Y ENFOIRÉ! DE TOUTE FAÇON ELLE NE VA PAS TE CROIRE PARCE QUE C'EST MOI QUI SORS AVEC ELLE!  
-SALAUD!  
- TROU D'CUL!

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit, sur un Niall rouge de colère avec une lèvre en sang.  
-SALE FILS DE PUTE! Hurla-t-il avant de sortir de la maison.

Laurie était terrorisée. De grosses larmes roulaient sur ces joues et elle était prise de violents sanglots. Je ne l'avais jamais dans cet état et je ne pus que la serrer encore plus.

-Josh. Finit-elle par dire.  
Se rendant finalement compte de notre présence, celui-ci se tourna vers mon amie.  
-Laurie! Dit Josh en s'approchant de la porte pour être face à elle, qu'est-ce que... je ne savais pas que tu étais-  
-Non l'interrompit-elle à travers ses sanglots. Fais seulement me dire si tout ce que j'ai entendu était vrai. Si tu voulais vraiment juste profiter de moi.  
Josh la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis baissa la tête, honteux, n'essayant même pas de nier tout ce qu'on avait entendu.  
Laurie le gifla de toutes ses forces puis s'appuya sur moi tandis que ses pleurs redoublèrent.  
-Laurie.. Implora Josh je peux t'expliquer! Il fit un pas pour s'approcher d'elle, mais Laurie l'arrêta en le giflant encore. Elle se dégagea de moi puis fis face à Josh avant de déverser toutes ses émotions sur lui.  
-NON TU NE PEUX RIEN EXPLIQUER cria-t-elle en lui assénant des coups de poing à la poitrine. TU N'AS MÊME PAS NIÉ JOSH! JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE! Elle le poussa sur le trottoir puis arrêta soudainement comme si toute sa force l'avait quitté.  
- Je ne veux plus te voir dit-elle finalement.  
Elle se retourna et partit vers la maison avec toute sa dignité, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues.

Amanda prit alors la parole.  
-Josh, je crois que tu devrais partir...  
-Mais.. Je.. Bredouilla-t-il.  
-Fais juste partir, Josh intervint, Clara. Je n'crois pas que c'est le moment. Va chez des amis ou tes parents on s'en fiche, mais part.

Josh se leva, essuya le sang qui coulait de son front causé par sa bagarre avec Niall et partit sans un mot.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, je me précipitai à l'intérieur de la maison pour trouver Laurie.  
Quand j'entrai dans le salon, je la vis sur le canapé des garçons, entourée d'Elisabeth et d'une autre fille, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes.  
Je me retournai vers Zayn qui était en train de fermer la porte.  
- Zayn, ou est la cuisine?  
- Par là, je vais te montrer.  
Je le suivis jusque dans la cuisine et ouvrit le congélateur.  
- Tu cherches de la crème glacée? Me questionna-t-il.  
- Ouais répondis-je avec un petit sourire.  
Il fouilla dans le congélateur et me donna finalement un pot de crème glacée au chocolat.  
- Cuillère?  
Zayn ouvrit un tiroir et me tendit l'ustensile.  
Je le remerciai puis retourna au salon.

À mon arrivée, la fille que je ne connaissais pas se leva et Elisabeth me regarda ayant l'air désespérée.  
- Elle est inconsolable chuchota-t-elle.  
Je lui fis signe de dégager et pris sa place.  
- Laurie je t'ai amené de la crème glacée au chocolat.  
Mon amie regarda le pot et la cuillère que je lui montrais et me les prit pour commencer à manger toujours en sanglotant.  
- M-merci Amelia!  
- Mais de rien voyons lui répondis-je on est là pour ça! Allez déverse tout ce que t'as sur le cœur ma belle, on est entre filles.  
Je lui frottai le dos et me retourna pour faire signe aux garçons de dégager de la pièce illico!  
Une fois les garçons partis, elle commença à pleurer trois fois plus et à débiter des phrases incompréhensibles tout en fourrant plus de crème glacée dans sa bouche.  
Je la réconfortai et la laissa pleurer sur mon épaule. Après tout, ça faisait du bien de pleurer parfois.

*POV Niall*

Je fis le tour du parc pour la onzième fois et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues. J'étais un mec et la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré c'est à l'enterrement de mon grand-père, mais ça faisait du bien de pleurer parfois.

Fatigué de marcher sans but, je m'assis sur un banc, mais me releva immédiatement pour le botter rageusement. Josh n'était qu'un pauvre abruti. Je ne devais pas perdre mon énergie sur lui.

Je soupirai et releva la tête pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Avant de sortir, j'avais oublié de prendre mes lunettes de soleil et ma casquette. La dernière chose que je souhaitais c'était qu'un paparazzi ait une photo de moi dans tous mes états avec une lèvre enflée et en sang.  
Une fois certain qu'il n'y avait personne en train de m'épier, je me permis de repenser à ce qui c'était passé.

Avant que les filles n'arrivent, moi Josh et Liam étaient en train de regarder la télé tandis que Louis était avec Eleanor et Harry et Zayn dans leurs chambres. Je venais tout juste de me faire à l'idée qu'il sortait avec Laurie.

Puis, Josh était parti chercher une collation dans la cuisine et son téléphone avait sonné. Curieux, j'ai ouvert son message et lut des banalités, mais ensuite, un message m'a mis hors de moi: {{_ouais mec jviens de me faire une nouvelle "copine"! j'ai hâte de me la faire si tu la voyais!_}}. Il ne pouvait parler que de Laurie. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu une copine remontait à quoi? Trois mois?  
J'étais en colère, mais je devais m'assurer qu'il parlait d'elle avant de lancer de fausses accusations. J'ai pris le téléphone et je suis allé le confronter dans la cuisine. Il m'a tout avoué son plan de "baiser Laurie puis la laisser".  
J'étais tellement en colère que je l'ai frappé. Et c'est là que l'engueulade a commencé.

Sentant ma colère remonter, je me levai du banc et recommença à marcher. Je n'avais rien à frapper alors marcher me défoulait assez bien. Après sept autres tours, je m'assis sur le même banc et laissa, encore une fois, mes pensées vagabonder.

J'ai traité Josh de connard puis il m'a frappé. Je ne pouvais que lui rendre la pareille, mais Louis est intervenu.  
Je pris ma tête entre, mais main et soupira encore. Josh ne comprenait pas que moi, j'avais vraiment envie de connaître cette fille.

Alors je suis sorti de la maison avec l'intention de claquer la porte. Mais devant l'entrée, il y avait Laurie et les filles et à voir leurs visages, elles n'avaient pas manqué une miette de notre... conversation. Et Laurie... J'aurais tellement voulu la consoler. Elle avait l'air brisée. J'ai d'abord regretté qu'elle ait entendu. Si ça n'avait pas été de moi, rien ne se serais passé et elle aurait eu un beau sourire sur le visage. Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était mieux qu'elle le sache maintenant. Avant que Josh n'ait pu poser ses sales pattes sur elle.  
Et maintenant j'étais là sur ce banc de parc.

Je renversai ma tête vers l'arrière et fit le vide dans ma tête. Ne plus penser à rien. Tandis que je me calmais tranquillement, mon cellulaire m'avertit que j'avais un nouveau message.  
Je sortis l'appareil et me rendis compte que je n'avais pas seulement un message, mais un d'Amelia, un autre de Zayn et deux de Louis. Le dernier venait de Louis.

À: Niall Horan  
De: AmeLia  
« Niall ou es-tu? Reviens :(»

À: Niall Horan  
De: ZaYn  
«Niall ça fait un moment que t'es partis donne un signe de vie mec»

À: Niall Horan  
De: BooBear (2)  
«niall on sait que tu veux être seul, mais répond! T'es ou?»

«merde je viens te chercher t'es plus là depuis 2h et demie. dis moi t'es ou»

Deux heures et demie? Je ne savais pas que j'étais parti aussi longtemps. Je me levai et pris la route de la maison tout en textant Louis.

À: BooBear  
De: Niall Horan  
non c'est bon j'arrive j'étais au parc. celui avec la glissade bleue

À: Niall Horan  
De: BooBear  
Ok mec content de te savoir en vie!

Je rangeai mon cellulaire et 15minutes plus tard, j'étais devant la maison. Avec un peu de chance ils ne vont pas me sauter dessus pensai-je avant d'ouvrir la porte.


	30. Chapter 29 (ending)

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Ca fait longtemps je suis désolée.. Et je suis aussi désolée de vous annoncer que ceci n'est pas un vrai chapitre... En fait, c'est la fin du dernier chapitre que je vous ai posté la dernière fois parce que j'avais oublier de l'inclure! .. oups! bref c'est pas grand chose mais c'est mieux que rien non? C'est comme un signe de vie! Pour vous monter que je suis toujours vivante! :D**

**Aussi comme toujours, merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont fait de reviews! Je vous adore, ça me motive toujours plus! xxxox : ****_babar, Green007, elle _****et****_ lie._**

**Ah et dernière chose! J'ai presque fini d'écrire le chapitre 29! Il me manque pas grand chose! Et la semaine prochaine je suis en vacances, alors je vais essayer de vous le mettre durant cette période!**

**BON! J'ai fini pour de vrai la!**

**bonne lecture! xoxoxox**

* * *

*POV Amelia*

- Ok c'est bon, je lui ai texté il arrive!  
Je me retournai vivement vers Louis et le vit agiter son téléphone devant nous. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et replongea dans mes pensées.  
Après que j'eusse réussi à calmer Laurie pour de bon, on s'était tous installé devant la télé pour attendre Niall. Mais après un certain moment, on a commencé à s'inquiéter.  
Je soupirai et changea de position sur le divan, toujours inquiète.  
- C'est drôle.  
Je me retournai vers Laurie. Un peu surprise par sa remarque.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? me devança Eleanor.  
Eleanor était la copine de Louis. Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup lui parler à cause de la situation, mais elle me semblait très gentille.  
- Ce que je trouve drôle dit Laurie en me regardant, c'est que t'as jamais eu de peine d'amour ou même de copain, mais pourtant t'étais la seule personne capable de me consoler.  
Tout le monde me regarda ce qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise.  
- Bof... Je sais pas... Dis-je tout en haussant les épaules.  
Harry, qui était assis par terre devant moi se retourna.  
- T'as jamais eu de copain?  
Je fus sauvé d'un autre moment de malaise par la porte de l'entrée qui s'ouvra sur Niall.  
On resta tous figés pendant un instant puis Clara se leva et se jeta sur Niall!  
- OH MON DIEU! On était vraiment inquiets Niall! Dit-elle.  
Amanda qui faisait je ne sais quoi dans la cuisine sortie soudainement avec le téléphone sur l'oreille et fit un pouce en l'air quand elle vit Niall.  
- Excusez-moi? Oui! Non! Mon ami est revenu c'est bon! Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangés! Au revoir!  
Elle raccrocha l'air satisfaite et dit comme si de rien n'était:  
- Oh! J'avais appelé le 911, mais t'es là alors salut!  
Cette dernière phrase dissipa toute la tension qui était dans la pièce et on alla tous saluer Niall.  
Laurie s'approcha et quand Niall la vit il la prit dans ses bras. Laurie serra son étreinte puis se dégagea du câlin et regarda le blond droit dans les yeux.  
- Je voulais te dire merci Niall... Pour l'avoir empêché de profiter de moi, je suis contente de ne pas avoir perdu ma virginité avec lui!  
Niall, surpris par sa dernière phrase écarquilla les yeux.  
- Oh! Euh...  
- T'es encore vierge? Coupa Harry!  
J'eus envie de le frapper à ce moment-là! Il ne savait surement pas ce qu'il venait de dire! Laurie allait certai-  
- OUAIS! Je suis vierge! Vierge! V-i-e-r-g-e! Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour! Ça te pose un problème? Dit Laurie en foudroyant Harry du regard.  
- NON! S'empressa de dire Harry! Je pouvais presque lire la peur sur son visage! Je n'ai aucun pro-  
- Bien. De toute façon le coupa-t-elle j'ai pas envie de discuter aujourd'hui.  
Et elle retourna s'asseoir devant la télé sans un mot.  
Il ne restait plus que moi à saluer Niall.  
- Hey! Heureuse que tu sois enfin revenu j'étais assez inquiète! Lui dis-je.  
Niall me regarda et un sourire s'étira sur son visage, mais il se transforma aussitôt en grimace.  
- Ouch...  
Je fronçai les sourcils puis remarqua enfin sa lèvre ensanglantée.  
- Mon Dieu Niall! Pourquoi t'as rien dit? Il faut qu'on te soigne ça avant que ça s'infecte m'exclamai-je!  
Je pris sa manche et le tira vers la salle de bain, mais il résista.  
- Non Lia ça vas... Je te dis que je vais bien!  
Laurie se retourna et me regarda en train de tirer Niall vers la salle de bain!  
- Tu devrais y aller Niall. C'est le talent de Lia. Elle peut soigner des blessures tout aussi bien que des cœurs brisés.  
Cette remarque me fit un pincement au cœur. J'étais aussi douée en premiers soins à cause de mon père. Quand il me frappait, je devais bien trouver une façon de me soigner. La même chose quand je me coupais avant.  
- Amelia?  
Sortant de mes pensées je levai la tête vers Niall.  
- C'est bon tu peux me "soigner" si tu veux, mais ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire.  
- Oh d'accord! J'avais pas entendu!  
On se dirigea dans la salle de bain, mais une fois à l'intérieur, Niall ferma la porte, ce qui me mit immédiatement en état d'alerte. Moi, seule avec un homme dans une petite pièce.  
Je reculai jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit au complet.  
Niall me regarda avec inquiétude.  
- Ça va Lia? Demanda-t-il?  
Je devais me resaisir. Sinon en moins de deux, tout le monde est au courant et moi je suis foutue.  
- Ouais! Dis-je en me tournant dos à lui. Ça vas Niall t'en fait pas donne-moi une minute.  
Me resaisir, me resaisir. Je pris tout le courage que je pus trouver en moi et ferma la porte. Mais ça n'allait vraiment pas mieux. J'avais commencé à trembler et Niall l'avait remarqué.  
- Tu peux garder la porte ouverte Amelia. Si ça te rassure. Je vois bien que t'es mal à l'aise. Tu trembles.  
Je le regardai et ouvrit la porte. C'était déjà mieux.  
- Merci Niall. Pourrais-tu.. Ne pas en parler aux autres?  
- Humm d'accord Lia mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
Mentir. Je devais mentir. À un autre de mes amis. J'avais déjà menti aux filles dans le passé et maintenant à mes nouveaux amis. Je détestais mentir.  
- Je.. Des fois je.. Ne me sens pas à l'aise dans les petites pièces trop serrées..  
C'était un mensonge vraiment minable. Il voyait que je mentais. Il avait même l'air encore plus inquiet.  
- D'accord Lia tu ne veux pas me le dire, mais j'espère que quelqu'un est au courant peut importe ce que t'as.  
Je ne répondis rien. Je ne voulais pas encore mentir.  
- Alors.. Où est la trousse de premiers soins? Demandai-je?  
- Juste ici me répondit Niall tout en prenant la trousse dans une armoire.  
Je l'ouvris et sortis le matériel dont j'aurai besoin.  
- Tiens lave toi la lèvre avec ça! Dis-je en lui tendant une lingette désinfectante.  
- À vos ordres docteur Lia! Dit-il en se tournant vers le miroir.  
Tandis qu'il s'affairerait, je décidai de briser le silence.  
- Dis Niall, pourquoi tu t'es battu avec Josh? Je veux dire.. On a toutes entendu à propos de Laurie... Mais.. Pourquoi?  
Il arrêta soudainement ce qu'il faisait et croisa mon regard dans le miroir.  
- Je peux avoir une autre lingette demanda-t-il?  
- Bien sûr.  
Il s'empara de la deuxième lingette et soupira.  
- Je crois que j'aime bien Laurie. Tu sais... Plus qu'en amis. Enfin, je voudrais la connaître un peu plus évidemment. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Josh lui faire ça.  
- Je vois.  
Niall était amoureux de Laurie. En voilà une nouvelle! C'est vrai qu'ils formeraient un beau couple! Mais je ne pouvais pas être sûr qu'il ne lui fasse jamais de mal. C'est un homme.  
- Et bien maintenant qu'elle est célibataire, tu peux avoir ta chance! dis-je alors. Mais tu devrais attendre un peu... Elle vient quand même de rompre avec Josh!  
Niall me souria de toutes ses dents et jeta la deuxième lingette.  
- Merci Amelia!  
- Oh, mais de rien voyons!  
Je terminai de lui donner les indications pour sa lèvre puis une fois satisfaites, on retourna dans le salon.  
Une fois arrivée, je faillis m'étouffer.  
Louis et Eleanor étaient en train de s'embrasser (du genre 13ans et plus..). Amanda et Clara étaient en train de se hurler dessus pour une pièce de vêtement, Liam et Zayn étaient en train de jouer à un jeu de course en hurlant comme des primates, Laurie faisait le bacon sur le divan (ne me demandez pas pourquoi!) et finalement Elisabeth était assise collé-collé avec Harry et ils se racontaient des choses dans l'oreille.  
Niall voyant cette scène se joignit à l'action et hurla avec les autres devant la télévision!  
J'éclatai de rire! De super vacances pensai-je!


	31. Chapter 30

**Bonjour! Et oui... après 2 mois d'absence, me voilà avec le chapitre 29! Je suis VRAIMENT VRAIMENT désolée de ne pas vous avoir donné de signe de vie mais j'espère que vous allez me pardonner avec ce chapitre... plus long et beaucoup d'événements ;)**

**ENSUITE, merci énormément à celles (ceux?) qui m'ont laissé des reviews! à chaque fois que j'en recevais un j'allais écrire! Merci à vous! (_elle, luisa, Cristina, Girlbond007 & kakakou_)**

**JE VOUS AIME BEAUCOUP mes chers lecteurs! XXOXOXOXO**

**Bon et bien...**

**Bonne lecture! xxoxoxoxoxo**

***bon le prochain chapitre... je dirais un mois? je vais essayer de prendre moins de temps.. :)**

* * *

Fanfic Amelia - chapitre 29

- J'ai faim!

Elisabeth sortit la tête de la cuisine et me foudroya du regard!

- Moi aussi j'ai faim hurla Zayn à côté de moi!

- Hé ce n'est pas vous qui êtes, en train de faire à manger pour onze personnes! lança Elisabeth avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Zayn et moi nous nous regardâmes et éclatèrent de rire!

Harry et Elisabeth étaient en train de préparer à manger et Zayn et moi nous nous amusions à leur faire de la pression!

Après avoir soigné Niall tout à l'heure, Zayn et moi avons beaucoup rigolé ensemble! Après à peine une heure ensemble on s'est lié d'amitié! Il m'avait même donné un surnom; Lilia! Moi en retour, je le surnommais Zaynou-chou ou bien Zouzou-chou! C'était des surnoms stupides, mais je m'amusais vraiment et j'adorais passer du temps avec lui! Ça me faisait presque peur qu'on soit amis en si peu de temps, mais en même temps, toute cette nouveauté m'attirait. Zayn m'attirait. Quoi? Non! Je me donna intérieurement une gifle pour effacer ces folles pensées!

- Lilia?

Je me retournai vers mon compagnon.

- Zaynou-chou?

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et prit un air faussement sérieux!

- J'ai une question existentielle super importante à te poser!

- D'accord, je suis prête répondis-je en imitant son expression!

- Veux-tu devenir mon amie? Ma meilleure amie! Le sourire qui illuminait son visage le rendait tellement beau!

Je l'observai un moment surprise par sa question. Sa meilleure amie? Un sourire se dessina sur mon visage! Mon cœur explosait de joie, mais en même temps, une petite partie de moi était déçue. Je trouvais cela vraiment étrange et ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais déçue, mais je décidai d'ignorer cette déception et regarda mon premier meilleur ami sans « e »!

- D'accord Zouzou-chou! T'as une nouvelle meilleure amie! De toute façon, dis-moi qui ne voudrait pas devenir la meilleure amie du célèbre Zayn Malik? Dis-je en me frottant le menton comme si je me posais la question!

- C'est effectivement une excellente question! Je suis tellement parfait! Me répondit-il tout en se regardant sur l'écran de son téléphone!

Je ria et lui arracha le téléphone des mains! Mais alors que je me levais pour m'enfuir avec le téléphone, il m'agrippa par la cheville me faisant tomber sur le sol face contre terre!

Je me levai lentement et me retourna vers un Zayn en train de mourir de rire sur le divan!

- Tu vas le regretter!

Je lui sautai dessus pour l'attaquer, mais il prit rapidement le dessus en me chatouillant!

- A-arrête! Hurlai-je entre deux rires! ZAYN! Tandis qu'il me chatouillait sans pitié, je me rendis compte que mon t-shirt était en train de se lever exactement à l'endroit où se trouvait ma cicatrice. J'essayai de le baisser, mais avec Zayn sur moi je ne pouvais pas. Je commençai à paniquer et me débattis. Je voyais des milliers de lumières rouges et mon esprit était en alerte. Il fallait que je me dégage avant qu'il ne me frappe. Mon père allait encore me frapper si je ne faisais pas quelque chose.

- ARRÊTE! Hurlai-je.

Cette fois, il s'arrêta pour de bon et je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas mon père au-dessus de moi, mais Zayn. Mon père, lui, n'arrêtai jamais lorsque je me débattais.

Je me tortillai et finis par m'assoir correctement et replacer mon t-shirt. Quand j'osai finalement regarder Zayn, il avait les sourcils froncés et une grande inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

- Lia? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Oh! Rien.. C'est que je viens de me rappeler qu'il... Qu'il faut que...

- Il faut que tu appelles ton père Lia! Intervint soudainement Laurie, en me tendant un téléphone. La coach m'a donné une carte pour appeler avant de partir. Elle souhaite qu'on appelle tous nos parents pour leur expliquer la situation des logements.

Elle m'avait à la fois sauvée et condamnée. Je n'aurais pas besoin de mentir à Zayn mais je devais maintenant appeler mon père.

Je regardai le téléphone dans la main de mon amie et essaya de rapidement trouver un mensonge pour ne pas avoir à-

- Bon Lia t'es en mode zombie ou quoi? Allez! Je compose pour toi, je connais ton numéro par cœur même si c'est toujours toi qui m'appelles!

Je me levai rapidement et essaya de lui prendre le téléphone des mains.

- Non Laurie ça vas! Je peux composer, tu sais? Allez passe-moi ce foutu téléphone!

- Trop tard ça sonne!

Je pris le téléphone d'entre ses mains et le colla à mon oreille. Effectivement ça sonnait. Je lançai un regard noir à l'arrière de la tête de Laurie avant de m'éloigner dans le couloir.

Une fois seule et hors de portée de voix, je me permis de laisser la panique monter. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me dire? Une autre sonnerie retentie. Je ne veux pas lui parler pensai-je désespérément. Peut-être qu'il ne répondrait pas? Une graine d'espoir grandit alors en moi. Je pouvais peut-être faire semblant qu'il n'était pas là et raccrocher? Personne ne-

- Allô?

Mon cœur cessa de battre. Ça faisait moins d'une semaine que j'étais partie de la maison et je me sentais tellement bien loin de lui et maintenant je devais lui parler. Tout autour de moi redevint normal et je me dépêchai de tout lui déballer pour en finir avec cet appel au plus vite.

- Salut Thomas c'est moi Amelia je me demandais si c'était correct si je restais chez des amis plutôt que chez la grand-mère d'Elisabeth il n'y a pas assez de-

Avant même que j'aie pu finir il me coupa. Je reconnus dans sa voix qu'il était ivre et m'attendis au pire.

- Tu sais j'en ai rien à foutre. Pourvu que tu ne sois pas dans mes pattes et que je ne voie pas ta face de pute, tu peux rester dans n'importe quel trou. Tu peux même rester avec tes « amis » pour le restant de tes jours et même te faire violer je m'en tape. Oh et ne rappelle plus chez moi. Tu ne l'as sûrement pas encore compris, mais je n'veux pas de toi pétasse.

Sur ce il me raccrocha au nez.

Je pris une respiration et essaya de ne pas laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus.

Une semaine loin de lui, en compagnie de personnes gentilles m'avais fait oublier à quel point ma vie était horrible et là, il a fallu d'un seul coup de fil pour me rappeler toute la cruauté de mon père, ma mère qui nous a quittés, mes cicatrices et le pire; personne ne m'aime.

J'éteignis le téléphone et glissa lentement le long du mur ou j'étais accotée. Ma respiration était tremblante et je sentis les premières larmes couler le long de mes joues. Ses mots me faisaient aussi mal que lorsqu'il me frappait. Quel père souhaitait que sa fille se fasse violer?

_Le tien_ dit une voix dans ma tête.

J'enfouis ma tête entre mes genoux et pleura. Des larmes de tristesses et de désespoir comme après chaque fois où il me faisait du mal. Je pleurai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'en aie mal à la tête.

Après un moment, le flot de mes larmes ralentit et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Les yeux embrouillés, je fermai la porte et ne pris même pas la peine de la barrer, pour tout de suite pouvoir chercher ce dont j'avais besoin. J'ouvris tous les tiroirs l'un après l'autre et les vida presque tous de leur contenu, mais ne trouva aucun rasoir. Pas même une petite lame qui traînait par là.

Mes larmes redoublèrent, mais après un moment je trouvai finalement une paire de ciseaux.

_Ça fera l'affaire_ pensais-je. Je m'approchai du lavabo et remonta tous les bracelets qui me servaient à cacher mes cicatrices tandis que je tenais les ciseaux au-dessus de mon poignet. Alors que je m'apprêtais à couper ma peau déjà abimée, je me surpris à hésiter.

Je n'avais jamais hésité avant de me couper. Je le faisais avec assurance. Mais maintenant quelque chose m'en empêchait. Pour la première fois, je me mis alors à penser aux conséquences. Si je me coupais ici, dans cette pièce à l'instant même, ça serait très difficile de le cacher. Les autres le découvriraient forcément, je serais ensuite obligée de leur dire ou bien de mentir. Et ils seraient blessés. Comme moi.

Je respirai un bon coup et essuya du revers de la main les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues avant de poser les ciseaux sur le comptoir.  
- Hé Lia t'es la dedans?  
La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et paniquée, je jetai les ciseaux par terre.  
- Lia?  
Je levai les yeux vers un Liam intrigué.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
Je lançai un rapide coup d'œil au bordel que j'avais engendré dans la salle de bain en cherchant les ciseaux.  
- Humm... '_Vite _pensai-je_ dis quelque chose n'importe quoi! Un mensonge! Ce n'est pas la première fois!_' En fait c'est que je cherchais quelque chose dis-je avec un sourire désolé.

Je n'étais pas la meilleure pour inventer des mensonges, mais faire semblant de sourire c'était mon truc.  
Liam s'esclaffa et regarda une seconde fois ce que j'avais fait et j'en profitais pour discrètement baisser les bracelets le long de mes poignets.  
- Tu cherchais quoi exactement?  
- Oh humm... Du savon. Il haussa un sourcil. Pour les mains rajoutai-je, tout en gesticulant vers le lavabo. J'avais l'air pathétique; une bouteille neuve de savon liquide trônait le bord du comptoir.

Liam s'esclaffa encore une fois.  
- Très bien Lia! Dit-il en levant les mains, mais bon j'étais venu te dire que le souper est prêt!  
- Ok merci Liam! Dis-je avec mon sourire le plus éclatant, qui je l'espérai effacerai tous ses doutes.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, je rangeai rapidement tout ce que j'avais sorti et me regarda dans le miroir. Je n'avais pas l'air d'avoir pleuré, mais j'avais l'air terriblement malheureuse. Je forçai un sourire sur mes lèvres qui illumina instantanément tout mon visage. À l'exception de mes yeux. Finalement satisfaite, j'allai rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger.

Tout le monde était déjà attablé et les deux chefs étaient en train de servir la nourriture.  
- Hé Li-lia! Tu viens t'assoir? Dis Zayn qui remarqua finalement ma présence.  
- Ouais j'arrive! Je m'assis à la place libre à côté de lui et regarda le repas; du spaghetti! Miam!  
- T'aimes le spaghetti Lia? Me demanda alors Niall en riant. Je sentis la chaleur dans mon visage, mais décida de répondre quand même.  
- J'ai dit ça à voix haute hein?  
- Ouais! Tout le monde a entendu petite! dit Zayn!  
Je lui donnai un léger coup de coude et il me lança un sourire moqueur!  
- Bon dit finalement Harry! Le souper est prêt alors... Bon appétit!  
Tout le monde lui répondit poliment puis on commença à manger.

C'était assez... Étrange! Personne ne parlait et tout le monde mangeait en faisant à peine un bruit avec leurs ustensiles!  
Je pris mes ustensiles et m'apprêtais à faire de même, mais échoua lamentablement lorsque je cognai mon verre de jus au passage. Tout son contenu se versa sur Louis à ma droite. Sur le coup, il se leva d'un bond et cogna le lustre qui se trouvait au-dessus de la table qui balançait dangereusement de droite à gauche. Voulant l'arrêter, Harry, qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, donc beaucoup trop loin du lustre, se leva lui aussi et se pencha beaucoup trop dans l'assiette de Laurie. Celle-ci trop gourmande pour voir sa nourriture se faire gaspiller ainsi bougea rapidement son assiette loin d'Harry, mais cogna le verre d'eau d'Amanda. Le verre vacilla légèrement, mais par réflexe, elle voulut s'en emparer pour l'arrêter, mais elle versa plutôt tout son contenu sur la table. Eleanor, sentant comme tout le monde que tout ceci allait dégénérer, prit la casserole de spaghetti pour qu'elle soit saine et sauve dans la cuisine, mais Louis, qui était en train de frotter son chandail, donna un bon coup de coude à la casserole entre les mains de sa copine. Bien entendu, elle échappa la casserole par terre. Voulant réparer son erreur, Eleanor se précipita au sol pour essayer de laver le plancher avec les serviettes de table. Elisabeth, voulant l'aider, se pencha aussi et sans regarder, prit elle aussi une serviette de table, qui en fait n'était pas une serviette de table, mais la nappe elle-même. En tirant sur la nappe, elle emporta avec elle tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Puis, tout le monde se figea pour fixer le chaos.

Après un moment, Clara se leva et s'approcha du dégât, mais Liam l'arrêta avant :

- STOP! Plus personne ne bouge!

On regarda tous Liam, puis Niall éclata de rire!

- Bon c'est pas que je ne m'amuse pas, mais je vais aller regarder la télé dit-il!

- Je vais appeler la femme de ménage déclara Harry.

- Quoi? Non c'est inutile dit Liam on peut nettoyer tout ça!

Tout le monde le regarda avec un air de dire « Non. »

- Très bien, appelle-la! Céda-t-il!

Tandis que tout le monde se levait pour quitter la pièce, moi je me retenais pour ne pas pleurer. Ridicule pensai-je. Mais je me sentais trop mal. C'était à cause de moi qu'ils devaient appeler la femme de ménage et à cause de moi aussi qu'il y avait des verres cassés et à cause de moi s'il y avait de la nourriture gaspillée et aussi à cause-

- Lia qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je me tournai vers Zayn et lui montra la marre de spaghetti.

- C'est à cause de moi…

- Mais non voyons! T'as simplement renversé ton verre! Ça arrive à tout le monde! Allez viens, Louis vas commander de la pizza et Harry appelle notre femme de ménage! Tout ira bien!

- D'accord… répondis-je avec la culpabilité tout aussi présente en moi. J'allais devoir faire quelque chose pour réparer mon erreur..

Soudainement, Zayn prit ma main. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus vite tandis que je le levai la tête pour le regarder, mais alors que je croyais qu'il se passerait quelque chose, il me tira simplement vers le salon pour rejoindre les autres.

Ça me fit mal. Je n'sais pas pourquoi. La douleur était telle que je décidai de m'asseoir près de Laurie au lieu de prendre notre place d'avant. Il me regarda intrigué, mais je lui fis un de mes faux sourires pour dissiper tous ses doutes.

*Plus tard*

- Hé on devrait peut-être aller se coucher?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la télé; 01 :37am. Louis et Eleanor étaient allés se coucher tout à l'heure et toutes les filles s'étaient endormies sauf moi.

- Ouais répondis-je avant de bâiller!

- Qui dort où? Demanda Harry.

- Bah Louis à Eleanor dans sa chambre, dit Niall, Harry tu peux venir dans la mienne et Liam dans celle à Zayn et on laisse les deux autres aux filles.

- Ouais d'accord dit Zayn en me regardant.

Je détournai les yeux et fis semblant de replacer mon chandail pour éviter de le regarder. Depuis l'épisode de la main, je ne lui avais plus beaucoup parlé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je trouvais ça vraiment stupide et enfantin de ma part, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir blessée.

- Je vais réveiller les filles dis-je finalement.

Une fois qu'elles furent réveillées, Liam leur expliqua la situation.

- Attend une minute! Dit Elisabeth, ça veut dire que l'une de nous dormira sur le sofa? Il y a seulement de la place pour deux personnes dans une chambre et vous nous laissez deux chambres pour cinq personnes!

- Je dors pas sur le sofa. Dit Laurie

- Moi non plus s'exclama Elisabeth!

Avant même que je n'aie le temps de réagir, Amanda et Clara avaient déjà réservé leur place dans l'une des chambres…

- Bon je suppose que je dois prendre le sofa?

Les filles n'ayant aucune pitié se dirigeaient déjà vers les chambres.

- Lia… commença Zayn.

- Non ça va! Je vais prendre le sofa! Allez ouste laissez-moi le coupai-je. Les autres s'éclipsèrent, mais Zayn traîna encore un peu derrière.

-Lia attend je.. Laisse-moi au moins t'aider à préparer le lit?

J'observai le sol un moment puis acquiesça de la tête. Je ne savais même pas où trouver des taies d'oreillers alors un peu d'aide ne ferait pas de mal…

Il se dirigea donc vers le divan et entreprit d'enlever tous les coussins, puis il déplia la chaise en un lit double. Ensuite, il quitta la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec ce qui semblait être des draps, des couvertures et des oreillers. Finalement, il termina de préparer le lit et il prit même le temps «d'ouvrir» la couverture et pendant tout ce temps, moi je restai debout au milieu de la pièce à le regarder.

- Merci. Dis-je finalement, la tête baissée. Pour le lit..

- De rien. Je sentais ses yeux sur moi, mais refusait de lever la tête pour croiser son regard. Il resta un moment comme s'il voulait rajouter quelque chose, mais finalement quitta la pièce.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, je me dirigeai vers le lit qu'il m'avait préparé et enleva mes pantalons de jogging pour dormir avec seulement mon t-shirt XXL.

Je m'assis sur le lit et repensa à ce qui se passait avec Zayn. J'étais vraiment trop stupide. J'étais en train de gâcher l'amitié qui s'était formée entre nous. Je gâche toujours tout! J'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller et essaya de trouver une solution. Lui parler. Oui voilà! Je devais simplement lui parler!

Heureuse d'avoir une solution je sautai hors du lit et couru hors du salon pour aller trouver Zayn! J'allais lui parler et tout redeviendrais comme-

- WOW Lia!

J'étais tellement excité que j'avais foncé dans Zayn de plein fouet, mais comme d'habitude, il me rattrapa juste avant que je tombe au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

On posa la question en même temps!

- Toi d'abord me dit-il, un sourire en coin.

J'ouvris la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Ça me semblait tellement facile; simplement aller lui parler! Et maintenant que j'étais devant lui, je bloquais!

Il me regarda à la fois intrigué et amusé, du genre il aller me demander d'une minute à l'autre si j'avais perdu ma langue! Vite, dis un truc!

- Ouais.. Je laissai échapper un petit rire, et bien en fait je voulais euh.. bah.. m'excuser pour avoir été.. tu sais? Et je me demandais si on pouvait redevenir am- je bloquais sur le mot «amis». C'était simple pourtant! Être son amie, c'est ce que je voulais non?

- Amis dis-je finalement. Ça sonnait bizarre, mais je m'étais forcée à le dire.

Je croisai le regard de Zayn quelques instants et il semblait contrarié ou blessé, mais son expression changea rapidement et il avait maintenant l'air déterminé. Surement déterminé à se débarrasser de moi pensai-je en baissant la tête.

- Lia… il prit mon menton et m'obligea à le regarder. Quand nos yeux se croisèrent finalement je fus prise d'un vertige et toutes sortes d'émotions m'envahirent. On resta ainsi pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité puis il se pencha doucement vers moi, sans jamais laisser mon regard s'échapper.

Il était tellement près que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. On était vraiment collé. Trop collé. Et il ne tenait plus mon menton et sans que je m'en rendre compte, il avait déplacé sa main sur ma joue et son autre main me tenais par la taille, serré contre lui. Trop serré. Il était trop près de moi. Zayn était un homme, il allait me faire du mal. Comme Thomas me faisait du mal. Mon père.

J'essayai de garder mon calme et de doucement le repousser pour ne pas qu'il se fâche, mais il ne me lâchait pas et c'était la première fois qu'il essayait de m'embrasser. D'habitude il se contentait de me frapper, mais là c'était différent. Je cédai finalement à la panique et commença à me débattre. Surpris il me lâcha et je tombais au sol. Il s'approcha de moi et une violente vague de peur s'empara de moi, me poussant à reculer jusqu'au mur.

- Arrête! S'il te plaît l'implorai-je, arrête j'ai peur!

Il se pencha vers moi et je m'écrasai davantage sur le mur.

- Arrête Thomas!

Il resta dans sa position un moment puis il finit par sortir de la pièce. Probablement pour aller chercher une ceinture. Je n'voulais pas pleurer, mais des larmes s'échappèrent tout de même de mes yeux. Avec un peu de chance pensai-je les filles ne remarqueraient pas mes prochaines ecchymoses.

- Lia?

Je levai la tête et aperçu Elisabeth devant moi. Je m'effondrai en larme et tendis les bras vers elle. Immédiatement, elle s'approcha et me pris dans ses bras. Je pleurais encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de force puis me contenta de trembler dans les bras de ma meilleure amie. Quand je fus finalement calmée, elle m'aida à me relever.

- Est-ce que ça va Lia? Me demanda-t-elle, Zayn m'a dit que tu avais fait une sorte de crise de panique?

Zayn. Il avait assisté à ça. Il m'avait entendu prononcer le nom de mon père. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon ayant l'air extrêmement inquiet. Je le suppliai du regard de ne rien dire à Elisabeth, elle saurait immédiatement qu'il y avait un truc qui allait mal avec mon père.

- Lia?

- Ouais, euh désolée, je sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris… je… parlais avec Zayn et… j'ai repensé à ma mère…

- Oh d'accord, je comprends. Elle me lança un regard de compassion et je me sentis immédiatement mal de lui mentir et d'utiliser ma mère pour ne pas avoir à lui dire la vérité.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi cette nuit?

-Non ça va merci Elisabeth, j'ai besoin d'être seule… je lançai un rapide regard vers Zayn et il avait toujours la même expression.

- Très bien alors, elle me sourit et ouvrit les bras. J'acceptai son invitation et pris un dernier câlin de sa part puis elle quitta la pièce.

Il ne restait plus que moi et Zayn. Il s'approcha doucement, mais s'arrêta à une assez bonne distance. On resta ainsi un long moment sans prononcer un mot dans un silence pesant.

Finalement, il ouvrit la bouche.

- Qui est Thomas?


End file.
